Free Fall
by Krickit
Summary: A birthday celebration for nineteen-year-old Elena Gilbert takes a turn for the unexpected when she meets a certain fraternity president with a reputation of love 'em and leave 'em. Deciding to trade in her normal cautious nature for a good time leads to more trouble than Elena bargained for, but maybe there's more to the bad boy than she originally thought? AH, rated M for mature.
1. Birthday Girl

Chapter One: Birthday Girl

I was determined to have fun tonight. My friends insisted on taking me out for my nineteenth birthday, although I didn't feel like nineteen was something worth celebrating. It was my last year being a teenager, yet I would still have two more years until I could legally drink. I guess it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I wasn't big on the whole drinking and partying scene like my friends were, especially with my past. My friends, who were currently passing around vodka in a water bottle along with a separate bottle filled with orange juice, as we sat in Rebekah's SUV parked in the parking lot.

_Did they think they were being sly?_

We were going dancing at one of those eighteen and over clubs. The older, hot college guys frequented the club and mingling with them made the experience even more fun. The bouncer just stamped your hand after checking your ID at the door; a green stamp meant you were able to drink, and a red stamp meant you were not.

"C'mon, birthday girl, you have to at least have a shot's worth. You're nineteen now and no longer live with your uncle. You don't have to be a Miss Goody Two-Shoes anymore."

This statement came from one of my oldest friends, Caroline as she held out the alcohol-filled water bottle to me. She was always the rebel, and my uncle never liked her, saying she was a bad influence on me. When, actually, I never usually went along with her schemes in the first place. I only got implicated in them through best-friend association, I guess.

I just behaved—some would say I was boring—but I didn't really see the need to smoke my brain cells away, or drink and act stupid. I just saw myself as having common sense; it didn't mean I didn't like to have fun. This is what I was trying to prove tonight by agreeing to come out to this club with my friends.

I shook my head to inform them I would stick to my guns and not be drinking tonight. After all, someone had to be the D.D. right? As if reading my mind, Rebekah, the supposed designated driver tonight, spoke up.

"You even look like a daddy's girl. If you're going for the girl next door look, you certainly succeeded. Plus, you know I'm not drinking, so you can have some fun tonight."

"Since it _is_ my birthday, let's lay off the peer pressure on the alcohol issue and just go have fun, ok?"

Beside me, Bonnie giggled. She was obviously tipsy, and yet she continued to drink the vodka, opting to take my portion of the alcohol. She was one of those cute, happy drunks. Her medium-length, brunette hair was styled in spirals tonight, and her cheeks had that slight flush attributed to alcohol consumption.

"If Elena doesn't want to drink tonight, gals, just ignore it. I'm ready to dance, let's go!" Caroline exclaimed as she tucked the now empty water bottle under the seat before reaching for the door.

Rebekah was applying her lip gloss in the rearview mirror one final time when she spoke.

"Well, well, look who showed up tonight, ladies."

All four of us looked behind and out of the tinted rear windows just in time to see the boys of Delta Iota Kappa make their way to the front doors of the club. Their fraternity was the most notorious on campus for having the hottest guys, the best parties, and getting as many girls as they wanted.

The president of the fraternity, Damon, was no exception. I swear girls just lined up to give him their panties, and based on the way he looked tonight, I could see why. Even his back—which was the only thing I could see at the moment—looked hot. His dark-wash blue jeans hung low on his hips, and his black t-shirt clung to his back, clearly showing the muscles underneath.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door and as if on cue, the other three girls began shuffling their way out of Rebekah's midnight blue Navigator. Everyone completed their last minute primping, teasing, lifting, and adjusting before we began to make our way across the lot. Our heels clacked against the hard pavement, announcing our presence to the bouncer and the line of about twenty people waiting to be admitted.

There was no sign of the Delta boys, so I figured they had already gained admittance somehow, probably the same way my looking-like-she-just-stepped-off-an-international-runway friend, Rebekah, was about to get us in.

Bonnie and I hung back as Rebekah and Caroline went up to the front of the line to work their magic on the bouncers. I watched Rebekah as she leaned forward and put her hand on the guy's arm, no doubt giving him a nice glimpse down the sequined top she was wearing. Caroline, in the meantime, was working her magic on his other side, throwing her head back in laughter and flipping her hair.

Rebekah put her hand in her back pocket, the signal for us to come up and join them. When I reached her side she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Logan, this is Elena. She's the birthday girl tonight!"

Logan eyed me up and down, and I bit my lip self consciously. He was looking at me like I was a piece of steak, and it made me slightly uncomfortable but I tried not to let it show. I could hear the loud music clearly from out here, and was actually eager about getting to dance. I smiled at Logan, letting my excitement show, and that must have been the trick because he finally reached out for my hand to stamp it.

"Well, beautiful, enjoy your birthday," he said in a gruff voice, winked, and opened the red rope blocking the club entrance.

I thanked him and heard the protests from the people standing in line as I went through the door to be immediately immersed in flashing lights, a lot of bass, and a significant crowd of people. The music was even louder now that I was inside.

One of the lights overhead lit up my stamped hand for a minute, and the dark green martini glass caught my eye. I stared at my hand for a minute as I waited for my friends to be admitted, realizing that Logan had stamped my hand for being 21, and he hadn't even checked my ID.

"Well, Elena, looks like you'll be drinking tonight after all," Rebekah said, eyeing my hand.

I shook my head before replying.

"I don't know why he gave me this stamp, Bex. It was probably just a mistake," I shouted to her over the music.

She stepped closer to me so she wouldn't have to shout.

"He did it because it's your birthday and he thinks you're hot. Just enjoy it. At the very least you can get the rest of us drinks. Perks to being the birthday girl."

"C'mon, let's go get a seat!" She shouted this last part and smacked my ass playfully before the four of us made our way through the masses of people toward the lounge area they had in the back.

The inside of the club was very dark and edgy. It seemed to be themed in red and black coloring, with splashes of various colored lights to create different effects. As we walked toward the back tables, the black bar with crimson counter-tops was on my right, and the fairly large dance floor was on my left. Upon a raised platform were two DJ's mixing and spinning the songs.

The lounge area was in the back of the room, but it was still visible to the rest of the club. It consisted of black leather couches in a semi-circle around tables matching those of the bar; black with blood red tops. There was one table available in the corner, and we all squeezed in and sat down to claim it for the night.

From here I could see the corner of the large bar perfectly, and I glanced down at my hand again. I didn't want to drink, but I knew my friends would be asking me to get them drinks if I could. _What if I got caught? Was that really how I wanted to spend my birthday?_

For the time being I wouldn't have to worry about it, my friends still had their sufficient vodka buzz from the car. I would just cross that bridge when I came to it.

"So, now what?" I asked, looking around the couches at my friends.

Rebekah was currently scoping out the dance floor, probably for a hot guy she could get her claws into for the night. Bonnie and Caroline were looking at me, silently asking what I wanted to do. _Well, we came here to dance right?_

"If we leave, will we lose our table?" I asked them, knowing they would have the answer since they came here so often.

"No, just go up to the bar and ask for a reserved sign. They're like five bucks or something like that," Rebekah answered.

Caroline reached into her teal, sparkly halter top and handed me a five dollar bill. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" she asked. "This outfit doesn't have pockets. Where else am I supposed to put it?"

I just laughed and scooted to the end of the couch, straightening my denim skirt before making my way to the bar. I silently wondered what would happen if she were to hook up with a guy and they found money in her bra. Would they think she was a hooker or something?

I laughed aloud to my internal thoughts just as I reached the bar.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" A male voice said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said again and I turned to see who the deep voice belonged to.

He was tall and I was forced to tilt my head up slightly. When I did I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I didn't know how to describe them. They were darker than the sky, but lighter than the ocean. They were just…blue, and striking.

I didn't realize I was just staring and not saying anything until I saw his lips curve into a half smile. His lips were full and pouty, and he had the faintest hint of dimples that I'm sure would show if he smiled fully. Then I became aware that I was just staring at him—whoever he was—again.

"N…No. I'm sorry, it wasn't really that funny. More like an inside joke, I guess," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

I could feel my face flush in embarrassment and looked away from his face. That's when my eyes landed on the Delta, Iota, Kappa symbols on his black shirt. I took a small step back and looked at him fully, realizing the guy I was talking to was none other than Damon Salvatore, president of the DIK's.

_Just my luck_, I thought before turning back to the bar to try and get the bartender's attention. I attempted to force myself to not think about those eyes or his pouty lips, or the way the sleeves of his shirt rested just so on his very toned biceps.

_Yeah, not helping Elena. Yes, he is hot, but he isn't your type. At all._

_Ha, just keep telling yourself that. Who could resist that?_

_I can, and I will._

_Great, now you're talking to yourself._

I rolled my eyes internally, and once again raised my hand trying to get the busy bartender's attention.

"Yo, bartender," Damon's loud, booming voice called as he raised his arm and succeeded in calling the bartender over.

"What'll it be," the guy behind the bar asked Damon who nudged my arm indicating I should go first.

"Oh, um, can I get a reserved sign for the table?" I asked.

"Which table are you at?"

I pointed to the corner where Rebekah, Bonnie, and Caroline were still sitting. The first two had their backs turned, which was probably a good thing considering the wide-as-saucers-eyes Caroline had right now. Obviously she had seen who I had been talking to.

"Table sixteen, got it," he said while taking a note of some kind. "Five dollars."

I handed him the bill and he gave me the small red sign with white print on it.

"And for you?" the bartender asked Damon just as I started to walk away.

I stopped, figuring I should thank him at least. Who knows how long I would have been standing there otherwise?

I waited until he was done putting his order in and the bartender left to make the drinks.

"So, thank you…for that," I said lamely.

"No problem. I take it you don't come here often?" He waited for my response.

I shook my head no, and he continued.

"Well, you have to be loud in order to be heard over the music. You just have to be aggressive."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that, Damon."

I cursed myself for calling him by his name when he hadn't given it to me, and began walking away. Hopefully he will just figure everyone knows his name and leave it at that.

"Hey, wait up."

No such luck. I stopped and turned back to him. After all, it would be rude not to, right? I looked at him and waited.

"Now that isn't fair, gorgeous. You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

I smiled a little and blushed at the compliment, even though I knew it was probably just a line. Still, it was my birthday and had been called beautiful and gorgeous by two different attractive guys tonight. I'll just make myself happy and think of them as compliments.

"Elena," I told him shyly. "My name is Elena."

"Well there, Elena..." He took my hand that wasn't holding the small sign and brought it to his mouth. His slightly parted lips grazed the back of my hand as his bottom lip glided along it to join his top in a kiss. He lingered for just a moment before pulling away, but not letting go of my hand. He looked me straight in the eyes, bright blue meeting deep brown, giving me tingles and causing me to blush even more. "...It was nice meeting you," he said before dropping my hand and walking back toward the bar to pick up his drinks.

I stood there dazed for a minute before Rebekah's voice calling my name finally got my attention. I walked over to the table and set the reserved sign on it before sitting back down.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Caroline asked me.

I didn't know what to think of what just happened. I glanced back over my shoulder to the bar and noticed Damon was looking over at me. "I have no idea," I said distractedly in response, still staring at the bar and the hot guy leaning against it.

He raised his drink in my direction and gave me that half smirk of his. I couldn't help but smile back at him and shyly turned my head back to my friends. The look on their faces said it all. They were well aware that something had just occurred. The only thing was; I didn't know if it was good or bad.

I knew Damon Salvatore's reputation of saying and doing just about anything to get into a girl's pants. If I hadn't heard it first hand from Caroline and Rebekah I wouldn't believe it. There was just something about him though. Like_, maybe it was just an act?_ Great, now I'm trying to convince myself Damon Salvatore was a good guy so it was okay that I was attracted to him? I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Let's dance," I said, and jumped off the couch to make my way to the dance floor without waiting for my friends. Regardless, I could sense they were right behind me.

As I walked by the bar, I glanced to my left and made eye contact with Damon once more before turning back to the dance floor. Raising my arms above my head, I moved my hips to the rhythm of the music and waited for my friends to join me.

The song that was on was just ending, and one of the DJ's started a very familiar song.

"All right, all right, we're gonna go back a few years for this one. Ladies, I wanna see ya'll out here shakin' it and most importantly, G-g-get...Get your freak on!"

Missy Elliott's voice came over the speakers and you could feel the energy in the room raise a few notches. I started dancing with Bonnie, before Caroline and Rebekah joined in as we all "got our freak on."

My eyes wandered over to the bar once more, but Damon was no longer there. _Stupid Elena. Stop thinking about him and enjoy your birthday_. I scanned the place anyway, hoping for-I don't know what I was hoping for. He wasn't anywhere on the dance floor, nor was he at the bar. I searched the lounge area and found him there with a few of his frat brothers, drinking beer and laughing.

He was sexy when he fully smiled. His white teeth shone in the flashing lights, and his dimples were out in full force. He looked so likeable in that moment; cheerful, playful, just one of the guys, the real him.

I continued to dance as I stared at the small group of frat guys. Bonnie came up beside me and we started dancing together, so I focused once more on my group of friends. At the "HOLLLAAA" part, the four of us paused and threw our hands up in the air, drawing attention to ourselves. We laughed, enjoying ourselves, and continued dancing.

My glance just so happened to drift over to the table of Delta Iota Kappa boys again and I found that Damon's eyes were on me. We made solid eye contact, the same as earlier when he was at the bar. I didn't look away as Caroline came up and we began playfully grinding against one another. Once again I raised my arms in the air, and brought them down to Caroline's bare shoulders, working my hands along her body until they rested at her hips.

I kept eye contact with Damon the entire time, admittedly making my movements sexier for show. I was swimming in his gaze when Caroline went around behind me and began whispering in my ear.

"You two are totally eye fucking each other right now."

Her comment surprised me, causing me to stop dancing, but she placed her hands on my hips and made me start my rhythm back up again.

"It's your birthday, and I want you to have fun, but at the same time be careful, sweetie. You know his reputation, Elena."

I started to protest but she cut me off. "I'm only looking out for you, know that. Now shake that ass, and have a good time!"

The song ended and another one began. Damon's lips were parted and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes seemingly searching mine for something. Was he waiting for a signal of some sort?

I silently found myself wondering what it would be like to taste him. I already knew from the sensuous kiss on my hand earlier that his lips were soft, and I'm sure he would be a great kisser; practice makes perfect right?

_Ugh, what am I saying? _It was dangerous to even entertain any ideas of the sort, just like Caroline said. Granted I wasn't as innocent as all my friends claimed and joked about. Matt and I were in a relationship for over two years, but I wasn't exactly super experienced. I mean, I wasn't a virgin, but let's just say Matt wasn't very generous in the whole giving department. Besides the first couple of months of our exploration, I had yet to see an orgasm from a guy.

_Ok, that's enough. Stop eye fucking him, or whatever Caroline called it. Just don't think about him anymore and train your thoughts on what an asshole he is. I'm just playing into his little mind games, right? This is exactly what he did to who knows how many girls on a weekly basis._

My little pep-talk complete, I turned away from Damon and resolved not to look at him anymore. Well, for a few songs at least. I continued to dance provocatively with my friends just in case he was still watching, also because we were clearly having an effect on other guys in the place, and the Delta Iota Kappa president wasn't the only hot guy here.

After a few songs we all decided it was time for a break. The four of us headed back to our table to give our feet some rest.

"Wow, it's hot in here isn't it?" I said, fanning myself. "I'm going to go get some water. Anyone want anything?"

"I'm ready for a drink. I think my vodka buzz is wearing off," Caroline said.

And there it was. I knew the subject of me getting alcohol for my friends was going to come up eventually since I got the green stamp.

"I…I don't know, guys, what if I get caught? And I can't very well order drinks for everyone. They'll probably only let me get two at the most."

I glanced nervously at the bar, and guess who was sitting there? Yup, Damon was once again getting drinks for his boys. His attention was focused on the bartender as he ordered, so I was able to stare without feeling like a creeper.

"Well, you won't need to get drinks for everyone, Elena," Bonnie offered. "I mean, Rebekah isn't drinking since she's driving, and you're not drinking. So, that leaves—"

"Actually, Bon," I interrupted and turned to her. "I think I might be rethinking that whole…sobriety thing after all."

Bonnie glanced once from the bar and back to me before her eyes narrowed slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it once more after a quick cough from Caroline.

"Of course, Elena. It's your birthday, so go right ahead," Bonnie said instead of whatever she was about to say.

"Well, I can probably get two drinks, maybe three at the moment. So, we can share them? What should I get? I don't want anything too strong, something kind of sweet maybe?"

"Are you thinking a cocktail or a shot?" Rebekah asked.

"Cocktail."

"Try a Lemon Drop and for the second drink get a Sex on the Beach," Caroline offered.

"Lemon Drop and Sex on the Beach. Ok, got it. Waters too?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and Rebekah handed me some cash as I nervously stood up, slipping the money into the front pocket of my skirt. I slowly walked toward the bar, head down, hands shaking, palms sweaty, bass pounding in my ears. _I don't know if I can do this. Can someone go to jail for trying to buy alcohol at a club if they're underage? I'm only nineteen. What the hell am I thinking?_

I looked up, settled on turning back around and forgetting the whole thing when I realized I had reached the bar. Well, I will just look dumb if I turn around now. I also noticed Damon was no longer there. Just as well, I needed to concentrate.

Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach. Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach. Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach.

I chanted over and over in my head until the bartender was finished with his customer. I raised my hand to get his attention, but brought it back flat against the counter-top when I realized it was still shaking.

_Get a grip, Elena. Unless you want to end up behind bars on your birthday._

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. With a quick nervous glance at the table where my friends sat, I saw they were all staring at me. Caroline gave me a reassuring wave, and I tried again.

"Excuse me, bartender?"

I really hope my voice didn't just come out as timid as I think it did, but my guess is that it had considering he didn't even look my way. I steeled my nerves once more and prepared to try again when I suddenly felt a hand on my lower back. I tensed.

"Be aggressive," a whisper informed me, and I turned around quickly to find myself once more face to face with Damon.

We were a lot closer to one another this time, our bodies basically touching, and I had spun so quickly that Damon didn't have the time to move his hand, so it was now ghosting against my abdomen. I took a step back and felt the hard granite of the counter against my spine.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, the question coming out ruder than I intended.

Instead of looking taken aback, he smirked and stepped forward, our bodies against each other once more. He leaned forward, blue eyes dancing.

"No. Do you want me to be stalking you?"

My eyes widened and his smile grew. _Yeah, I bet that flashy smile and eye thing get you whatever you want, don't they?_

"Of course not," I replied. "Now, if you excuse me I was just about to order some drinks."

I turned back to the bar, slight anger at Damon's audacity had replaced any nerves I had, and I placed both palms flat on the bar and called the bartender. This time he heard me.

"What can I get ya?"

The nerves returned.

_Lemon Drop and Sex on the Beach._

"LemonDropandaSexontheBeach, please?" I asked so quickly that my words ran together. I slid my stamped hand forward slightly and prayed he wouldn't ask for ID. Just the stamp sufficed, right?

I saw him glance down at my hand before looking at my face once more. He hesitated. _Oh, God, I'm going to get caught._ I could feel my face get hot, and my heart was racing. I don't want to go to jail.

"A Lemon Drop and a Sex on the Beach?" he asked.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Coming right up," he said before moving to the other end of the bar to make the drinks.

I sighed in relief, and felt like my knees were going to give out on me any second.

"How old are you?" Damon's now familiar voice asked, startling me and I jumped.

I hadn't known he was still here. I sat down on one of the bar stools and placed one elbow on the bar, the other on my rapidly beating heart.

"Do you derive pleasure from scaring me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled before responding.

"Maybe, and you didn't answer my question."

"Twe…Twenty One, why?" I stuttered.

He seemed to think for a minute before leaning in close to me and bringing his lips to my ear.

"How old are you really?"

His hot breath fanned across my neck, causing me to shiver. He only pulled away slightly, tipping his own ear toward me so—I'm assuming—I could whisper my real age without letting those around us know the truth.

I leaned forward, placing my hand over his on my knee—_wait, when had that happened_—and responded.

"Nineteen," I said so quietly I'd be surprised if he even heard it.

"Don't worry. It will be our little secret," he whispered and stepped back, slipping his hand out from underneath mine just as the bartender returned.

"Ok, that will be $13.50."

I stretched my legs out straight in order to reach into my pocket where I had put Rebekah's cash, but Damon staid my hand with his.

"Just put it on my tab, Ty," Damon said, and squeezed my hand when I tried to protest.

"Sure thing, man. Have a good night," the bartender replied and walked over to help another patron.

I removed my hand from Damon's and stood up to grab the two drinks.

"Damon, I can't let you do that. At least let me pay you back." I moved to reach into my pocket again, but Damon placed his hand at the pocket opening this time, right near my hip, so I would be unable to access it. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Can't you just let a guy buy you a drink? Besides, if you really insist, I can think of a few ways you can pay me back."

He leaned in once again and whispered, "You don't have to pretend you're 21 if you want sex on the beach."

Damon's hand began to slide upward before I stopped him.

"Ugh, and this is where I say good night, Damon. Thanks for the drinks."

I grabbed the two cocktails from the counter and started to head back to my friends.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he called before I was out of earshot, and I turned around.

He winked at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes before turning back around, acting indifferent. Secretly, my stomach was doing flip flops and my heart was pounding. I could still imagine how his hand felt first on my knee, and then on my hip. Then he ruined it with his comment.

_Ugh, what an ass!_

I took a sip of the Lemon Drop, licking the sugar off my lips. Hmm, not bad, a little sour, but the sugar sweetened it up.

_Liquid courage, that's what I need_, I thought before taking a small gulp as I reached the table.

My friends were eagerly waiting for me to recount what had just occurred. I personally didn't know what to think. Damon's whole sweet one moment, pervy the next was really confusing the hell out of me.

I took a small sip of the Sex on the Beach cocktail before setting it on the table. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yuck, remind me next time that I do not like sex on the beach."

"Who does?" Caroline asked while taking a sip of the too-sweet concoction. "I mean, everyone thinks it's romantic, but in all actuality, sand gets everywhere, the wind tangles your hair, it smells like fish..."

She trailed off after realizing we were looking at her.

"What? It's true!"

"She was talking about the drink, Caroline," Rebekah said. "Although I do have to agree with you regarding the real thing," she giggled.

During the exchange I had proceeded to down over half of the Lemon Drop. It was really good, and had created a nice bouncy feeling in my head. I couldn't be drunk already, could I? _No, I don't think that's possible._

"You're my two favorite sluts, you know that?" I said, giggling.

Ok, maybe it was a possibility. After all, I didn't have a whole lot of experience being drunk. A few times in high school was about the extent of it.

Caroline and Rebekah pretended to be offended for a minute before joining in on the laughter the whole table had erupted in.

"Speaking of which," Caroline began. "It looks like a certain slutty someone has chosen his next victim."

She glanced over to a particular Delta president, who was sitting with the other Delta Iota Kappa's at a table a few down from ours, and all of our eyes followed.

"Damon?" Rebekah scoffed. "You make him sound like a serial killer or a vampire or something. Besides, Elena wouldn't do anything with him."

My cheeks burned as Rebekah said this, and I looked down, suddenly extremely interested in the small amount of yellow liquid remaining in my glass, along with the bright red cherry. The truth was that it had crossed my mind. Until he started saying things that perfectly fit with his reputation, that is.

Bonnie must have noticed my movement and my red cheeks because she said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that one, Bex."

At Bonnie's comment, Rebekah looked back to me.

"Really, Elena? I mean, do you think that is such a good idea?"

"So it's ok for you, but not for me?" I felt my anger rising. "Why, because I'm just a poor, sweet, innocent, goody girl, and you go out and party all the time and _fuck_ whoever you want? Are you jealous that you've been trying to garner his attention for over six months since your one night stand and in less than an hour he's interested in me? Because that could never happen right? It's my birthday for Christ's sake."

I stood up, downing the rest of the alcohol.

"Don't worry, Rebekah, you're right, he's not my type!" I yelled before walking away in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

I wouldn't say I was running, but I certainly wasn't walking at a normal pace. I hadn't meant to yell at Rebekah, but it was my birthday, and I was sick of the "Elena's so naïve" comments from my supposed best friends. I was angry, and I could feel the beginnings of tears start to make my eyes water.

Lost in my thoughts, I must not have been paying attention to where I was walking, because I suddenly ran into what felt like a wall.

"Oomph."

Except that it wasn't a wall, because I felt hands on my arms to stop me from falling backward. Surprised, I glanced up to find Damon's blue eyes looking down at me.

_Great_, I said sarcastically in my head, blinking quickly to banish the threatening tears.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked me, concern in his voice.

But was he really concerned? Or was I just placing one foot into his snare again?

Instead of answering him, I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down to mine, pressing my lips firmly against his in a brief kiss. I don't know whether it was the alcohol that had given me courage, or if I was trying to spite my friend. It had all happened so fast that I wasn't even sure if he kissed me back.

Breathing in while I was still pressed up against him, I smelled his expensive cologne and almost moaned at the scent. _God, I think I just got turned on by a smell. And now I'm just standing here sniffing him, how mortifying._

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said quickly and moved past him.

I rushed to the bathroom door just a few steps beyond. Once there, I went into one of the black stalls and locked myself in. I heard the entrance open just a few moments later, followed by Caroline calling my name. I didn't answer.

"We know you're in here, Elena. I can see your heels in the third stall," Bonnie said.

I stood in front of the door for a second before reaching out to the knob and unlocking it with an audible, "click." Swinging the door open, I found my two oldest friends standing there, the worry plain on their faces.

I looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry," I told them.

"What? Elena, sweetie, why are you sorry? I mean, granted you did sort of just attack Rebekah out there, but she was being a bit of a bitch," Caroline said.

"I know, I just…is it wrong that I'm attracted to him?"

They didn't need to ask to know which "him" I was referring to.

"Of course not!" Caroline replied. "Who wouldn't be attracted to those muscles, his abs, that smile? Damn, what I'd like him to do to me with his—"

"Ahem," Bonnie interrupted before Caroline could continue with her fantasy.

"I mean…um…sorry."

She looked down sheepishly, and Bonnie and I laughed.

"But in all actuality, Elena, when was the last time you actually felt any pleasure? From a guy?" Caroline added.

"I don't know, umm…six months maybe? If not more, why?"

_Thank God for the Rabbit, right? The magic those little ears could work, oh God, it was amazing. I swear every girl should own one of those. Well worth the money._

I looked at her curiously.

"It's your birthday, and you should just go out and have a good time. Forget about Rebekah, forget about Damon. Throw caution to the wind, and enjoy yourself. It's just one night. If you happen to land yourself in Damon's bed in the process…well, is that really such a bad thing? I'm sure he knows more about what he's doing than Matt ever did."

I closed my eyes and stupidly began to think about the pleasure the Rabbit couldn't bring. Pleasure I'm sure Damon Salvatore would probably be only too willing to give.

"True," I replied.

"Just don't think about it," Caroline chimed in. "We all know Damon is a one-night-stand guy, but maybe that's what you need. That kiss you gave him certainly looked like you want it. I'm not saying to sleep with him if you don't want to, but a little fun couldn't hurt, right?"

The more the three of us talked, the more I was becoming okay with the idea that it didn't really matter all that much.

"I know you're over thinking things right now, Elena. Stop thinking, just play it casual, and see where the night leads."

"And it can't go anywhere if we're cooped up in the bathroom all night. Let's go get Elena here another drink. She seemed to enjoy the Lemon Drop earlier, how about another one? My treat?"

Caroline reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a twenty. I smiled, thinking about my private joke from earlier, and followed them out of the bathroom and to the bar. I kept my eyes straight ahead and focused on my goal.

"Rum and coke," Caroline whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

I successfully got the attention of the bartender, ordered a Rum and Coke for Caroline, another Lemon Drop for me, and a Sprite for Bonnie.

"Hey, Elena, we'll be right back," Bonnie said, and the two of them walked away as the guy behind the bar made the drinks.

I followed them with my eyes and saw they had huddled into a small group with Rebekah; the three of them chatting conspiratorially. They returned before the bartender finished, smiles on their faces, looking extremely smug about something.

"What's going on? I asked them.

"Nothing," they said in unison, contradicting their feigned innocence.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at them. "Care to try again?"

"Don't worry, Elena," Caroline replied as the bartender came back with our drinks.

"Sixteen even."

Caroline handed him the twenty she had pulled out in the bathroom and told him to keep the change.

_Wow, that was generous of her._

"Have a good one, ladies," he said to us and we grabbed our drinks.

"Ok, Lena, pound that shit and let's go dance."

"Caroline, I'm not going to chug my cocktail. I want to enjoy it."

I was about to take a sip, but Bonnie placed a hand over my glass, stopping me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" she exclaimed, raising her glass in a toast.

"Happy, Birthday, Lena!" Caroline followed.

I raised my glass and glanced over to the Delta Iota Kappa table. My eyes found Damon's and I made a decision right then and there.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said before bringing my glass against the others.

Bonnie and Caroline smiled and repeated the phrase before sipping their drinks. I, however, was longing to dance, so I did what Caroline said and "pounded my shit," licking the sugar and popping the cherry garnish in my mouth before setting the empty glass on the bar.

I could already feel the alcohol course through my system as I searched for Damon once more, deciding to tease him a little. When our eyes met across the crowded club, I pulled the stem still attached to the cherry and swirled my tongue around the small piece of fruit before sucking it back in through barely-parted lips.

I saw his eyes widen slightly, and he licked his lips. I gave him a sexy, playful smirk before biting the cherry and tossing the stem into the empty glass. Bonnie and Caroline were looking at the exchange with wide-eyes.

"Ready?" I asked before they could say anything on the matter.

Caroline and Bonnie opted to take their drinks with them and led the way to the dance floor. I was feeling that buzzed light-headedness due to drinking, and felt a carefree smile come across my face. This is how I wanted to spend my birthday; just having a good time.

**AN: This is something I wrote a long time ago and have now adapted to TVD fan fiction. It will be a fairly short story… maybe 10 chapters at the most? About half is already written, and chapter 2 picks up right about where this one leaves off. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Until next time…**


	2. Just One Night

*Quick update since a) It was already written and mostly edited, and b) When I originally wrote this, chapters 1 and 2 were combined into one. I decided to split it up into two parts because otherwise it made for a really long first chapter. However, I didn't want to leave all of you hanging too long. This chapter begins where the first chapter left off. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Just One Night

Bonnie, Caroline, and I were dancing and drinking—well, mostly _I_ was sipping on Caroline's rum and coke—when the DJ spoke into the microphone again.

"All right, all right, we're going to slow it down for a minute for a certain gal out there who is celebrating her birthday tonight..."

My eyes widened, lips wrapped around the small red straw as I looked up at my friends. _They wouldn't do this to me would they?_

"…Elena Gilbert, happy b-b-b-birthday!" The DJ rumbled into the mic.

Apparently, they would. I guess it could have been worse; the DJ could have pointed me out or something with some type of hideous spotlight.

_Oh. My. God. I must have spoken too soon. They did __not__ choose this song to dedicate to me. I am going to kill those two!_

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" My three friends crowded around me and shouted.

Caroline and Bonnie were in front of me, but I heard Rebekah come up from behind, and felt her arms wrap behind me in a hug. I could tell it was her by her perfectly-manicured nails.

_Ok, correction, I was going to kill _all_ of my friends._ My face flushed in embarrassment and intoxication, yet I decided to just go with it. _Whatever happens, happens, right?_

"I should dump this on you, but since I drank most of it, and I'm determined to not let this bout of humiliation ruin my night, I will be nice," I shouted to Caroline over Jeremiah's voice singing about birthday sex, and handed her the almost empty cup.

She laughed before stepping forward to give me a hug. "I love you, Elena, you know that right?"

"Of course," I laughed, wrapping my own arms around her.

"Aww, group hug!" Caroline cried and waved her hands to invite the other girls to join.

"All right, that's enough," I said after a minute. "Let's dance to my special birthday song," I giggled.

I found that rum and coke, mixed with whatever they put in a Lemon Drop—vodka I think—turned me into a very giggly person, also a more self-assured one.

I was moving my hips rhythmically to the slow beat in a circle of my three friends. I looked around at each of them. When I met Rebekah's eyes, I knew she wanted to say something, but I was happy and tipsy at the moment and really didn't want to talk to her right now. I just shook my head slightly and she understood.

My eyes continued to roam my friends' faces, silently thanking each for a great night, but I was stopped by the smile on Caroline's face that conveyed mischief. She nudged Bonnie in her swaying and nodded in my direction. I looked at both curiously, but they said or did nothing to inform me about what was going on.

My answer came a moment later when I felt hands on my hips that were definitely male. I wasn't sure who it was, although I had a feeling judging by the look on Caroline's face. Instead of turning around to see who I was dancing with, I placed my hands over his and continued moving my body to the music. I admit I may have even stepped backward a fraction so we were closer together.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," Damon's voice rumbled in my ear, confirming my suspicions of who I was dancing with.

I leaned my head back into his chest before saying a simple, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I know now."

Damon's warm breath tickled my ear and I giggled quietly. His hands had moved down an inch or so, I noticed.

"Really? Why is that?"

I tilted my head back in order to look up into his face. His eyes were calm and inviting, his lips perfectly pouty and looking extremely kissable. We just gazed into one another's eyes for a minute before I saw him start to bend his head down toward mine.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before he could reach his destination I straightened my head back up and looked forward. Bonnie caught my eye and mouthed, "What's wrong," but I just imperceptibly shook my head.

_What was wrong with me? I should have just let him kiss me._

Instead of halting his momentum, he brought his lips to the side of my neck and planted a delicate kiss there. _Mmm, that felt good_. I sighed and brought my arms behind me, up to the back of his neck to keep him there at my neck. He continued his kissing and began sucking softly, sending tingles all over my body. I rocked my hips backward into him just as another round of the chorus played.

I closed my eyes and just let myself concentrate on the feeling of Damon's lips on my neck, my ear, his hands drifting up the hem of my short skirt.

_Wait a second!_

My eyes popped open as his fingers began trailing along my bare upper thigh. He must have noticed me tense because he stopped his upward movement and just let his fingers rest where they were. He trailed his mouth up to my ear lobe, nibbling and sucking until I relaxed against him once more. Before he could try anything else, and I probably would have let him this time given the sensations he was causing, the song ended and another one began.

_Oh dear. This is about to get interesting._ To my left I saw Rebekah and Caroline get extremely excited about the song that had started to play. This was like _the _attention getter song for them, because what guy didn't like some girl on girl action? And my two friends took full advantage of this fact.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to watch them make-out as soon as the chorus would come on, so I spun around, now facing Damon, and began dancing up against him. I looked around me and saw many of the guys around us were trying to encourage the girls to kiss their friends.

_What is it about Katy Perry singing about kissing a girl that makes guys go all crazy and wanting girls to make-out?_

I suspected by the hoots and whistles nearby that Rebekah and Caroline had started their little show; I turned my head to confirm my suspicions. They were really getting into it tonight too, definitely trying to prove something as they twisted their tongues around each other, being indiscreet about it to give the guys the best show possible. Rebekah had one hand tangled in Caroline's hair while her other rested on Caroline's hip. Caroline's hands were slowly making their way up to Rebekah's breasts, and they were grinding against each other, legs entwined with one another.

I rolled my eyes. _Anything to get attention, right?_

Looking up at Damon, I saw he too was enjoying the spectacle. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were glued to the two girls. _Boys!_ I rolled my eyes again, and he glanced down.

"Those are your friends, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rebekah and Caroline. You've probably seen them around your frat house before."

I wasn't going to mention the one-night stand he had with Rebekah a while back. One night she had been dying to turn into a second for all these months. Who knows if he even remembered it or not.

"Yeah," he said a bit distractedly. ""Why don't you join them?"

"What?"

"It's just a song, and just imagining you locking lips with another girl is really hot," his voice was slightly huskier than before, and he was staring at me with deep blue, lusty eyes.

I turned away from his stare and looked over, seeing Caroline dancing.

"Hey, Care," I called, crooking my finger to motion for her to come over to where Damon and I were dancing.

"Yeah?" she asked once she reached us.

I turned back to Damon to make sure he was watching before grabbing Caroline's face between my palms and brought my puckered lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss. I smiled as I pulled away, and Caroline giggled, well aware of what I was doing.

"That doesn't count," Damon said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, that's all you're getting, buddy," I laughed.

"Plus," I began, stepping forward and placing my arms around his neck. "I'd much rather kiss guys than girls," I whispered and tilted my head up slightly.

Damon ran his thumb along my bottom lip as he looked down at me with deep blue eyes. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and saw his eyes dart down to my mouth, before looking in my eyes once more.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I nodded in response.

Damon bent his head down and pressed his lips against mine gently. I was a little hesitant at first, but soon found myself closing my eyes and kissing him back, increasing the pressure. He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Taking my bottom lip in between his own, he sucked softly and slid one of his hands up my back to tangle in my long locks. He parted my lips with his before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

He was a good kisser, I couldn't deny him that.

I moaned and pressed myself against his chest, tightening my grip on Damon's neck while my other hand ran down the side of his torso. _Nothing but muscle, sexy as all hell_. His hand had begun to trail up my shirt, and I didn't find it in myself to care. It had been so long since I had kissed a guy, but soon my insecurities fell away and I deepened the kiss by intertwining my tongue with Damon's. The second our tongues touched I felt a small spark, igniting my body and sending a jolt of charged energy straight to my groin. I moaned again, and pushed myself even further against him so our bodies were now completely flush with one another.

He was breathing heavily, making me aware of my own rough breathing as we made out in the middle of the dance floor. Although it didn't feel like we were in the middle of a crowded club. It was like everything just suddenly dropped away and faded in the background. The music became a distant sound, the other people around us were no longer there, the flashy lights dimmed, chatter and the clinking of glasses faded.

It was just Damon and me, eclipsed in darkness, nothing else. The feeling was a bit overwhelming and I pulled away just as his hand had reached the bottom of my bra.

The second I pulled away the sounds, lights, and people came rushing back, making me aware once more of where we were. I smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by our actions, and how far they could have led in such a public setting.

"Wow," I said quietly.

Not even Matt had made me completely forget my surroundings before, even when things were good between us.

"Yeah, I tend to get that a lot," he teased; at least, I think he was teasing.

He was using that half-smirk of his again, the one I decided he uses to get girls to do anything.

"My my, aren't we cocky."

My arms were still around his neck, and his hands had moved back to my waist. He leaned forward before answering.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea."

There was something about the look he gave me right then that made up my mind about where this night would eventually lead, and it wasn't to the Delta Iota Kappa house. I bit my lip and looked up at him, noticing how his lips were moist and reddened from our kissing a moment earlier. I thought about kissing him again-his lips were right there and just looked so luscious-when a new song came on.

I laughed slightly as I recognized what it was; had to appreciate the irony of the moment, that's for sure. I playfully slapped Damon's chest, pushing him backward a little before I began to move my body to the beat. Even if this song was so accurate to the person I was currently showing my drunken dancing skills off for, I decided to make the most of it. I felt his eyes all over me, giving me goose bumps, making my heart race, and exciting me all at once. I don't know where this newfound confidence came from, but I was enjoying it.

Britney's chorus came on, and I lip sang along as I pointed directly at Damon before rubbing myself against him, moving along with the music down his body until my head was nearly at his waistline. Arching my back, I worked my way back up before turning so my back was against his chest and my ass was conveniently in his hands.

He matched my rhythm with his own before I felt his lips at my ear. He nibbled on it before whispering, "So, that's what you think I am, huh? A womanizer?"

"Aren't you?" I asked him, my head facing forward so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

He hesitated for what seemed like forever before answering with a simple, "No."

I stopped mid booty shake and spun around so I could make eye contact with him.

"You sure about that? What would you call it then?" I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips as I waited for his answer.

He looked sideways and brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. He looked nervous; I had put him on the spot and he didn't like it.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I opened my mouth to tell him no, but then thought about it for a minute. I had already made up my mind, so I guess one more drink couldn't hurt. Plus, the dancing _had_ made me thirsty. I began walking toward the bar before looking over my shoulder at him.

"Trying to get me drunk, Mr. President?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," he said once he had reached me, his hand on the small of my back as he led me through the crowd.

Once we arrived at the bar I sat at one of the empty stools, my feet in need of rest. Damon placed both hands on my knees and leaned forward.

"What'll it be, gorgeous?"

"Hmm." I tapped my finger on my chin, acting like I was thinking it over.

"Surprise me."

He was turning to the bar before I grabbed the front of his shirt, keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh, and Damon? Consider this a test."

I gave him a sexy and playful smirk and let go of his shirt so he could order me a drink.

I wasn't paying attention on purpose when Damon told the bartender what to make. He faced me once more and I licked my lips in anticipation-of what, I didn't know.

"So, what'd you get me?" I asked him, leaning against the back of the stool.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised."

"Ok, then, let's go back to the question you never answered."

I gave him a pointed look, and saw recognition flash in his eyes as he realized the question I was talking about.

"What would I call it, right?"

I nodded.

"Let's just say..." Damon skimmed his hands higher on my thighs as his eyes pierced mine. "...I make girl's fantasies come true."

I threw my head back and burst out into laughter.

"Did you seriously just say that? Does that line even work?" I was still laughing.

"You tell me." He smirked.

"We're about to find out," I told him and pointed to where the bartender had just placed four drinks.

_Four? _My eyes widened.

_"_You _are_ trying to get me drunk," I accused.

"Nope, two are for me so you're not drinkin' alone."

"So, why'd you get me two?"

"Insurance for my test," he said simply.

"Ok then, Salvatore, hit me with your best shot," I giggled at my pun.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, try this."

He handed me a pale orange colored drink in a shot glass.

"What is it?"

"Drink it first."

"What's in it?"

He shrugged. "Vodka, among other things. Just try it."

I brought the shot glass to my lips; the smell of vodka assaulted my nostrils, and tilted my head back, swallowing the liquid that poured down my throat. It was sweet and tasted like orange juice. I could clearly taste the vodka though, and I stuck my tongue out in distaste.

"What was that?"

"Did you not like it?" Damon asked.

"It was alright. I didn't like the pure vodka aftertaste."

"Oh, ok. Well, that was called a Fuzzy Navel. Hopefully you will like this one better."

He handed me the second shot, this time it was an almost clear liquid with a brownish tint. I sniffed it, once again smelling vodka.

"Fuzzy Navel just reminds me of some old guy with a hairy belly. You failed that one, Mr. President. Good thing you have insurance."

He laughed.

"You said I wasn't drinking alone, right?" I asked, indicating the shot of amber colored liquid in front of him.

The vodka seemed like it was going straight to my head and it warmed my body.

"Lick the inside of your wrist."

I was confused, but did as he asked, looking at him questioningly as I lifted my empty hand to my lips and licked the small patch of skin. He grabbed the salt shaker and lightly sprinkled some in the moistened spot before taking up his glass. Damon took my hand in his, and giving me an intense gaze, brought the flat of his tongue against the inside of my wrist and slowly licked upward, coating his tongue in the salt, staring at me the entire time.

Goosebumps erupted all over my body except where he had touched. My hand and wrist felt on fire.

I watched as he tilted his head back and let the liquid slide down his throat. He ended it by sticking the lime garnish in his mouth. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked the juice from the green fruit.

"What was that?" I asked him, feeling so nineteen in that moment it was embarrassing.

"Tequila."

"And what's this?" I lifted the shot he had handed me before his sensuous display.

"Your birthday shot. You lick the sugar off the rim, take the shot, and then finish with the lemon wedge."

I was definitely tipsy from the previous shot, but what the hell. Plus, I'm sure I could definitely tease Damon when I lick the sugary rim. _God that sounded so dirty!_

_Head in the gutter, one of the many signs of intoxication._

I raised the glass to my lips, making sure Damon watched as I flicked my tongue out to taste the sugar before sliding my tongue slowly along the edge of the shot glass, turning it to get every last piece of sugar. I saw Damon lick his lips in response, and _wait, did he just readjust himself?_ The fact that I could turn him on boosted my confidence as I downed the liquid. Finishing with the lemon, I closed my eyes and licked my lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm," I hummed in pleasure. "I liked that one. What was it?"

I opened my eyes to find Damon's face just a few inches from my own.

"Chocolate cake. In honor of your birthday."

"Well, then, happy birthday to me," I said in a seductive voice.

_Yeah, the alcohol was definitely getting to me._

"Happy Birthday, Elena," Damon replied, cupping my cheek and closing the distance between us to bring his lips to mine.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He parted my knees slightly with one of his hands and stepped in between them. I darted my tongue out against his lips, tasting the remnants of tequila when he opened his mouth to allow my tongue access. Once again, I felt that small jolt when our tongues touched, and our kissing became more frantic.

I wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed myself against him. I felt his fingers skim along the front of my underwear before trailing them downward to my entrance. He slid the small scrap of fabric aside and teased my folds with one finger before slipping it inside me, slowly pumping in and out. I don't know what came over me, but this guy was driving me wild.

"Mmm, Damon," I moaned, and threw my head back in pleasure.

He brought his lips to the hollow of my neck and planted kisses along my collarbone, sucking and nibbling, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

"Yeah, a Bud Light," I heard a voice very near me.

I opened my eyes and realized we were still at the bar. I didn't want him to stop, but I wasn't really one for others watching me – hopefully – get off, either. Luckily, the position Damon was standing in completely covered the view of others. However, I quickly sat up and dropped my leg, blushing in embarrassment by what I had just been doing in front of a whole room of people. Damon pulled back and looked at me curiously.

"Umm...can we maybe...go...go somewhere else?"

I hated that I hesitated and stuttered as I looked around the room, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I would look at him.

"Of course," he said before leaning in and giving me a light kiss.

I wanted to throw my arms around him again and let him ravish my body, but I stopped myself, allowing him to pull away. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill – among many – I might add, and slapped it on the bar.

"Hey, Tyler," Damon called, and slid the bill over to the bartender. "Make sure my boys get a cab, all right? This should take care of the tab and everything else.

He threw back the final tequila shot before shuffling his wallet back into his pocket. While he did that, I slid off the stool, wobbling a little until Damon steadied me with his hand.

"Whoa, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little disoriented for a second," I giggled tipsily, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"Ok, you ready to leave?"

I texted a mass message to Bonnie and Caroline letting them know that I was leaving, and not to worry with a smiley face, and nodded my head to Damon.

"You sure?" Damon asked, giving me a look so sincere I thought my heart would melt.

_Last chance, Elena. If you want to back out it's now or never_.

I smiled and he kissed me, and most of my fears faded away. After all, this is what college is all about. One night stands are typical for any college kid, and just one night couldn't be so wrong. _Right?_

"I'm sure, let's go."

I awoke to a god-awful ringing near my head. Oh wait, that _was_ my head, and man I felt awful.

Slowly sitting up I looked around, recognizing my purple comforter, my yellow walls that I hated, and realized I was in my room. Also, my phone was ringing.

So that was where the sound was coming from.

I reached over to my nightstand without opening my eyes and turned the phone off. I don't know if it was my alarm or a phone call, but I just wanted the loud sound to stop. I lay back down, holding my head in pain.

How did I get in my room? Was it all a dream then? If it was, it was a damn good one. I recalled snippets of the night as if peering through a hazy fog.

_Undressing each other in a frenzy until I was down to just my bra and underwear and his chest was bare. I eyed him speculatively, running my nails up and down along his toned abs that made me just want to lick him and feel his weight on top of me while bringing each other pleasure._

_Our making-out frantic, tongues dancing, hot panting, hands tangling in one another's hair as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself on his growing erection through his jeans until we fell back together in a heap onto the bed._

_Damon's mouth on my breasts as his fingers did teasing things to my clit. My cries of ecstasy as he gave me not one or two, but three of the best orgasms of my life. First with his fingers as our lips were locked together in passionate kissing, two fingers pumping and thrusting inside of me as his thumb rubbed and played with my clit._

_Later with his mouth, my legs lifted over his shoulders and my hands fisting the sheets as I trembled and shook underneath him, his fingers rolling and pinching my nipples, moaning his name as the pressure built inside of me for the second time that night. He nibbled and licked until the pleasure eventually became too much and I erupted into an intense orgasm._

Mmm, God, those orgasms were pure ecstasy. My toes curled just thinking about it.

_I recalled telling him it was his turn, and brought my hand to his boxers, pulling him out of them – where his jeans went I had no idea. He kissed and caressed all over my body as I pumped him hard, twisting my hand around his huge member and bringing him close to the brink before changing position, climbing on top of him so he lay underneath me as I wrapped my lips around him. I sucked and used my hand for what wouldn't fit in my mouth until he was yelling "fuck" and crying out "sweetheart" and "gorgeous"; the two nicknames he had given me earlier that night._

_We both lay in each other's arms, exhausted, until he let me know he wasn't finished with me yet. Once again he used both magical fingers and tongue to bring me into sweet oblivion for the final time that night, starting first with gentle kisses all along my body, down until he was at my entrance; he thrust his fingers in an urgency inside of me until I was nearly there. Then, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, tasting me as I completely lost control and came around both tongue and fingers._

I moaned out loud, recalling every inch of pleasure Damon made me feel. It was so fresh, yet so hazy; making me believe it was in fact, a dream.

Opening my eyes, wincing at the bright light of the sun coming through my window, I looked around me.

My sheets didn't seem tangled like they would end up in the throes of passion, and there weren't a scattering of clothes around the room like there would be if we had taken them off, tossing them carelessly wherever, not caring where they landed as long as we could see each other's naked forms. And Damon wasn't here; I guess he never had been, making it all a dream after all.

Groaning in both disappointment and annoyance as my phone began its shrill tone once again, I looked over to my nightstand. Next to my buzzing phone was a glass of water I hadn't noticed earlier, the condensation slowly rolling down the cup and pooling on the wooden surface. Beside that were two small white pills, placed on top of a purple piece of paper with writing on it.

Curious, I got out of bed, barely noticing how I was only wearing a T-Shirt and nothing else, and walked over to see the note. I read the blue, scribbled, bad handwriting a few times before picking it up to look at it more closely. It read:

_I got you a glass of water and some Aspirin in case you're feeling as shitty as I think you will be when you read this. Hope you enjoyed your birthday, sweetheart._

_-DS_

_P.S. Keep the shirt? Or I want my shirt back? (Which do you think?)_

The note fell out of my hands in shock and disbelief. Then it really _had_ happened then? All of it?

I glanced down to where the piece of paper had fallen on the ground, and three little symbols on the black cotton covering me caught my eye. It was the triangular Delta, an I for Iota, and K for Kappa. The shirt fell almost to my knees, and the sleeves grazed my elbows. I was wearing Damon's fraternity shirt.

It _was_ real then. It _hadn't_ been a dream. I brought the shirt up to my nose and sniffed it. It still had his delectable scent on it.

_Yup, it was real._

I took the two Aspirin and drank a few gulps from the cold water before climbing back in bed. I had been with him last night, and he had given me the greatest pleasure ever. Not only that, but he had cared enough to provide me with water and medicine for my hangover, and I was wearing his shirt to prove it.

Sending up a silent thank you to God for it being a Saturday, I laid my head back down on my pillow and smiled. Apparently my friends were right; there was nothing wrong with just one night of harmless fun. Closing my eyes, I relived said night I had shared with Damon Salvatore, trying my hardest to remember more details as I drifted back to sleep.

**AN: Thoughts? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and the aftermath of Elena's birthday night…**


	3. A Good Deed

*Early update because I started my new job today and got off early due to orientation. Updates may be slower soon due to the nature of my position so I wanted to take advantage while I still can. Thank you so much for the response so far! I have responded to those that I could, and really appreciate the love I have been getting. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Good Deed

I awoke the next day refreshed, after a shower, and hangover free. I am a bit ashamed to say that I spent the remainder of the day after my birthday recuperating, laying in bed, sleeping, barely getting up to use the bathroom, and skipping a shower. I am also a tad unwilling to admit that I spent that day in Damon's shirt the entire time, except that I had put some old cheer shorts on underneath so my bare buns weren't rubbing all up on it.

_Eew._

My friends were really great and sympathetic to my situation. I had always avoided hangovers by drinking copious amounts of water at night before going to bed. However, in this case, I think a hangover was my only option considering I didn't drink anything remotely resembling water after the cocktails Damon bought me, and I went to bed still drunk, on alcohol _and_ lust. Luckily, they left me to die in misery alone in my room. At least that's how I felt.

Of course, after the text message I left Bonnie and Caroline with, and then barely coming out of my room the next day, they were just filled with questions for me today.

_Where was I? Did we not come back here? If not, how did I get into my bed?_ The location was still a little hazy in my mind, although there was a bed. I remember that much. _It wasn't my bed?_

_What happened?_ Well, that much I remember in brief flashbacks. No actual penetration, which I was somewhat amazed that we didn't take it that far. Wasn't that Damon's thing? And he got me off three times to his one. That didn't seem exactly like the Damon Salvatore, President of Delta Iota Kappa, I had heard about. Granted, I was pretty drunk. Maybe we did stuff I didn't remember.

_Why was I wearing his shirt the next day?_ Well, now there's an interesting question. He had obviously given it to me at some point after our lust fest. But the when, where, and why, remained a mystery to me. The more I talked to my friends, the more I realized there was someone else I needed to talk to about the night of my birthday. I was planning on returning his shirt anyway - after washing it - so I might as well get some answers as well, right?

Bonnie, Caroline, and I were hanging out in our living room, eating some Cheerios and cut up fruit and chatting. Just as I finished up their questions, many of them gone unanswered, Rebekah came in the front door. I still hadn't talked to her since our tiny falling out the night of my birthday. Honestly, I hadn't made an effort to apologize even though I needed to.

I picked up my laundry basket with Damon's shirt on top and began to walk toward the front door. My hand reached for the round brass handle, yet I hesitated. Dropping my hand, I sighed and turned back to the three girls.

"Hey, Bex. I'm going to do some laundry… maybe… do you want to come?"

She looked up at me, surprise on her face. I gave her a weak smile and a shrug, and she finally nodded her head.

"Sure, Elena, let me go grab my clothes."

I waited by the door, balancing my basket on the edge of a chair. When Rebekah returned, her own elaborate basket in hand, I saw her glance at my clothes.

"What is that, Elena?" she asked.

I followed her pointed finger and line of sight to Damon's shirt lying on top of my basket.

"Oh, well… umm…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Here I was, about to apologize and hopefully make up with my friend from the night of my birthday, and she brings up the one topic that started the fight in the first place.

"Are those Greek letters?" Megan, our fourth roommate who was almost never home, asked when she walked out of her room, now drawn into the conversation.

"Yes," I sighed, worried about where this could be headed.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"And where did you get it from?" she asked.

"Damon gave it to her the night of her birthday," Caroline chimed in, joining the conversation and coming to my aid.

"He _gave_ you his lettered shirt?" Rebekah asked.

"Well… I wouldn't say that," I mumbled, avoiding the eyes of my inquisitive roommates.

"What would you say then?" Megan asked, and I sighed again.

It seemed like they weren't going to let the subject drop until I explained everything. I told them about leaving the club with Damon and then waking up, in his shirt, in my bed. I just gave them the bare minimum of details, leaving most of everything I had talked about with Bonnie and Caroline out.

I still wasn't exactly sure where I stood with Rebekah. It seemed almost as if our house had been divided, and I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"And to think, Elena, if Caroline hadn't paid Logan to give you that stamp, you never would have bought drinks, and who knows whether anything would have happened with you two or not," Rebekah said after I had finished my story.

I looked at Caroline sharply. "Is that true?"

Caroline flashed Rebekah an annoyed look before she turned to me and sighed.

"I just wanted you to relax a little and have some fun. There wasn't really any harm in it," she replied.

"It's ok, Care. I'm not mad, just… surprised? I guess?"

I shrugged, smiling at her to prove I wasn't mad. Truth was, I was actually happy with the way things had turned out on my birthday, and Rebekah was right. Who knows if I would have done anything at all if I hadn't had those drinks?

"Are you going to see him again?" Rebekah asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm just going to give him his shirt back after I wash it. It doesn't seem right to keep it."

"Yeah, especially since it's his lettered shirt," Megan scoffed.

_Why was she getting involved? She wasn't even a participant in my birthday night._

I must have given her a questioning look, because she explained further about the importance of a fraternity's letters and how much one goes through to earn them. Apparently from what her own frat member boyfriend had told her, once they are earned, the guy is cementing his place in the fraternity. It wasn't common in the slightest for someone who wasn't a part of the fraternity to have clothes with letters on them. They don't just give them away to any random person.

This new information made me want to return the shirt even more. I was debating on different ways to deliver it to him on our way to the apartment complex washing machines. I was hesitant to actually go to his house and give it directly back. _I mean, how awkward would that be?_

By the time I had started up the machine next to Rebekah's I decided there wasn't really any other way. I could mail it, but that would just be weird, same with giving it to one of my roommates to return to him. I also thought about just dropping it off with his name on it in front of his frat house, but quickly decided against that as well. The only real choice was to see him again. I would just have to get past the awkwardness and deal with the situation.

_Be a grown-up, Elena._

I had resolved my decision and began laying out a time in my mind while Rebekah and I watched our laundry spin around in the washing machines in silence. With one issue resolved, I supposed I should start on the more pressing matter; apologizing.

"Rebekah," I began and waited for her to acknowledge she had heard. She was sitting on the bench a little ways down from me, her legs crossed as she flipped through a magazine. She set it down and turned to me.

"Elena," she replied.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I didn't want to fight with you, and it—"

"You don't have to apologize," she said, cutting me off. "It was your birthday, and I was completely in the wrong. I should be the one apologizing. I was just trying to look out for you, but you were right, and you should definitely go see Damon again," she finished with a smile.

"I'm going to, but it's not like that at all. I just want to give him his shirt back."

"I can't say I'm not jealous, but do whatever makes you happy."

After that, we hugged and then turned the topic of discussion to a different, safer territory. I was glad we could get over the situation so quickly. Roommate fights could be so petty sometimes.

We spent the majority of the day doing laundry, and the rest of the weekend cleaning and lounging around the apartment. Basically I just recuperated from my Friday night. On Tuesday I would pay Damon Salvatore a visit.

My philosophy class on Tuesday wasn't until one, so around 11:30 a.m. I found myself walking from my apartment over to Cherry Street where Greek Row was located. The Delta Iota Kappa fraternity house was huge. It looked like an old Victorian style home mixed with a mansion. The outside was a grayish-blue with dark trim and a mismatched brown roof. The large Greek letters representing the fraternity hung in a straight line over the entrance, and there was a good-sized front lawn where a few guys were throwing a Frisbee.

I started to walk up the path toward the stone steps leading to the front door before realizing I had no idea where I could find Damon, or if he was even here. I looked down at my purse, making sure the shirt was well concealed before approaching the nearest guy nervously.

_What was he going to think if I just randomly asked for Damon? Did girls do that often, so it wouldn't even be that big of a deal for him? Maybe I should have mailed it to him after all. _

"Excuse me," I said shyly to a tall, lean guy with dirty-blond hair. He turned toward me and I automatically noticed his bright green eyes and friendly smile. _Gosh, are all of the Delta Iota Kappa members hotties?_ I shook my head a little to clear it before asking if Damon was there. He looked me up and down appraisingly, and I felt the other guys' eyes on me as well. My face began to heat and moisture appeared on my palms. Tightening my grip on my purse, I waited for his answer.

"If he is, he'd be up in his room," the cute guy said nonchalantly.

"Great and that is…"

"Third floor, first on the right," he replied and pointed toward an upstairs window. I followed his finger to see closed white blinds.

"Thank you."

He went back to his game, and I walked up the steps where the front door was ajar. I considered knocking, but they probably wouldn't have left the door open if they didn't want people to go in.

I walked through the large frat house, noticing how the furniture was a little run down, and the place wasn't exactly clean by any means. It reminded me of those stereotypical college frat houses one would see on TV or in _Animal House. _Some of the guys were lounging, some playing pool in the corner of the room, some chatting up girls in various stages of undress - odd considering it was the middle of the day. _Didn't any of these people have class?_ Nobody seemed to pay attention as I walked right by them, as if having random girls walking through the house were an everyday occurrence.

After tearing my eyes away from a very bare, tanned, and _very_ toned chest of one of the guys, I made my way to the curved staircase. The guy outside had told me Damon's room was on the third floor. I felt awkward just walking through the house, let alone how I would feel once I reached Damon's room. I just hoped he was alone or at least wasn't otherwise occupied.

The first stair made a loud creaking sound, and I felt my cheeks automatically heat up as I sensed more than one pair of eyes on me. I placed my hand on the chipped banister and forced myself to head up the empty stairs, looking down at where I placed my feet instead of staring at what lay before me. My anticipation of seeing the president of Delta Iota Kappa grew with each step closer to my destination.

The once white, now pee-colored wall of the second floor loomed ahead of me, and I heard a high scream followed by a giggle as I tried my hardest to avert my eyes from the foreplay happening in the hallway. The honey-blonde haired girl was wearing the shortest shorts I'd ever seen – and that's saying something considering I live with Rebekah – and a pale purple, extremely see-through bra. I wasn't even sure what the point of her wearing it was. The tall, dark-haired guy, whose face was obscured by the nearly naked girl, was tickling her while backing her into the wall, clearly enjoying the sounds she was making. The high pitched squeals soon turned into moans as they began to kiss.

I realized I had paused on my way to the third floor and was blatantly staring at the two who had begun to make-out against the ugly walls. My face flamed, and I was a little shocked that this would be going on right where everyone could see them. However, thinking about what I had heard from my roommates about the Delta Iota Kappas, I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. _It seems like they weren't just rumors._

"You like that, Olivia, don't you, you naughty girl?" the guy asked.

The girl let out a breathy moan in response, and I hastily turned away from the couple and finished my ascent, feeling that my face was as red as an apple. I quickly fanned myself, willing my blush to abate as I stood outside of Damon's door.

I furtively hoped he was alone and raised my hand to knock, but drew it back before my knuckles could rap against the solid brown oak before me. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would break free from my chest. My palms were sweaty from my rapidly increasing nerves, and I could feel my breathing become shallower with each passing moment. I hadn't seen or heard from Damon since the night of my birthday, and the only reason I was here in the first place was to return his shirt. I knew from Megan's reaction how significant it was that he even let me wear his letters, and I felt bad for keeping it for almost a week. However, I thought it was only common courtesy to wash it before returning it.

After all, who would want a shirt that smelled of sex and alcohol? Yuck!

Unfortunately, I wanted to wait until I had a full load of laundry before I washed it. Hey, there was no use in wasting my precious quarters on just one shirt, even if it happened to belong to a handsome, charming, sexy, _talented_ guy, such as the DIK president.

I raised my hand to knock again, noticing it was trembling slightly as I let it fall against the hard wood. It barely made a sound, and I waited with baited breath for some kind of response. When I heard none, I looked all around, up and down the empty corridor, behind me on the stairs, and finally rested my eyes once more on the dark brown door.

_What was it about a door that was so daunting?_

_It's not the door, Elena. It's what's waiting on the other side that you're nervous about._

I lifted my hand for a third time, steeled my nerves, and distinctly rapped against the oak with my knuckles three times.

"Just a sec," a deep voice, I wasn't sure belonged to Damon, replied.

I avoided thinking about the person behind the door and instead focused my attention to anywhere but the door. My eyes landed to the left, where a dry erase board hung on the wall as I heard heavy footsteps approach. The small white board was filled with multiple names and numbers – mostly girls – in all different colors of the rainbow. Nearly every inch was covered in the erasable markers. It looked like a giant clusterfuck of, well, fucks.

_What am I doing here again?_ I questioned myself.

_Oh, right, returning his shirt. _

_I'll just return his shirt, tell him thanks, and be on my way. That's all. Nothing to be worried about._

But, as the door opened, and I was met face to face with a shirtless Damon, looking even more delectable than I remembered, with damp hair and smelling like he had just stepped out of an Axe commercial, I was worried.

"Birthday girl!" Damon boomed in a loud voice.

"Also known as Elena," I sighed quietly under my breath, not the least bit surprised he didn't remember my name. What with all the Brandi's, Stacey's, and Michelle's plastered all over his white board, it must be hard to keep 'em all straight.

"Well, Ella, to what do I owe this pleasure? Or… is it _your_ pleasure?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I dropped my head, suddenly becoming very interested in the aqua nail polish Caroline had painted on my toes a few days ago.

"I came to return your shirt," I mumbled, ignoring the mistake he had made with my name. I wouldn't be here much longer anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered.

"What?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

Instead of raising my eyes and ogling his glistening, still partly wet chest like I wanted, I opened my purse and pulled out the freshly laundered shirt and held it out for him.

His eyes widened in recognition and he moved to step aside and open his door further.

"Come on in," he said with his panty-droppin' smirk I remembered from the other night.

"Tha-that's all right, I just came to return that and say thanks for the other night." My whole body warmed as the memories came rushing back. "I-I mean, for the water and aspirin and stuff. They… um… really helped, so thanks," I stuttered, hesitated, and completely humiliated myself, and I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Not having the courage to look into Damon's face, I once again held out his shirt and pleaded with him in my head to just take it so I could leave.

After not feeling the black cotton being lifted from my hands, I chanced a glance up and was immediately struck by the sparkling blue of his eyes looking down at me. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and my thoughts once again drifted back to that night and the magic he could work with it. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

He took a step back and I found my mesmerized-self taking a step forward, across the threshold, and into his room. The sound of the door shutting behind me brought me out of my lust-induced haze. I quickly glanced around at my surroundings, my nerves once again taking a hold of me.

"I washed it," I blurted out and shook my hand a little to get his gaze off me and onto the shirt.

"Yeah, but you had it for almost a week." I could tell by his playful smile that he was teasing, but I still felt bad about keeping it for so long.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wanted to wash it first and I do my laundry on weekends…" I drifted off and looked down again.

"Hey, Elsa, no worries, thanks for bringing it back." He finally grabbed the shirt out of my hand, and I let my arm fall to my side.

"It's Elena," I told him.

"Although…" he continued, ignoring my correction yet again, "…since you had my shirt for a week, I should get to keep yours for that long." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he motioned toward the green top I was wearing.

"What?" I asked, taken aback, and moving backward a step. Unfortunately, I hadn't moved very far into the room so I was now flush against the door.

"Well, E-len-a, it's only fair." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

So he _had_ heard my correction after all, or perhaps by the way he enunciated the syllables just then he had known it all along and was just messing with me. Good, there was only so long I could take of being called different Disney character names.

Damon took a step toward me and my breath caught. I was excited and anxious all at once. I suddenly wished I had liquid courage like the night of my birthday. Just one shot of something in order to let my inhibitions and fears loosen a little.

"Elena." Damon was only a few feet away from me, close enough that I could reach out and stroke his chiseled abs if I wanted to. And boy, did I want to.

"I was just kidding, sweetheart."

His reassurance did nothing to calm my racing heart. The adrenaline coursing through my veins made a decision for me, and, before my mind could even register what I was doing, I crossed my arms and my fingertips grazed the hem of my shirt.

I saw Damon raise his eyebrows, either in surprise or in a challenge, I couldn't determine. I kept my eyes focused on his face and lifted my shirt, baring my stomach and the underwire of my plain black bra – nothing compared to the sexy lingerie he was probably used to seeing on a daily basis. I stopped lifting the green fabric and took a step closer to Damon.

"I don't think it will fit you, Mr. President," I told him in a playful voice and arranged my face into a flirty pout.

I didn't know what had come over me, but I was infinitely curious to see how it would play out. I waited for him. The ball was now in his court, to either say something or make a move.

He did both.

"Only one way to find out now isn't there, sweetheart?" he said before closing the distance between us, grabbing my shirt, and pulling it the rest of the way over my head.

I didn't see where the shirt ended up as his lips were on mine shortly thereafter, sucking my bottom lip and teasing with his tongue. The pressure of his kiss drove me backward against the door once more, and I gasped as my back hit the cold wood.

Damon took advantage of my fully parted lips to slide his tongue into my mouth, he tasted like sweet candy and his scent was overwhelming all of my senses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth at the sheer pleasure of it all.

His hands gripped my waist firmly and held me back against the door, trapping me between wood and his half-naked, sculpted body. As they slid upward toward my bra, I shivered from his cool fingertips against my bare flesh. My tongue continued to dance with his, our hot breaths mingling with each other's as our panting escalated and I tightened my hold around his neck.

His thumbs brushed over my simple cotton bra and quickly hardening nipples, and I threw my head back. Fortunately – or unfortunately depending on how you look at it – the impact from my skull abruptly hitting the hard wood helped to clear some of the lust-induced fog from my mind.

"I… I didn't come here… for this," I managed to get out in between harsh breaths, loving the feel of his lips along my collarbone and the way his hands had slipped beneath the fabric and underwire to fully palm my breasts, eliciting a low moan from me and causing my knees to slightly weaken.

His tongue curled around my earlobe, and I felt a gust of hot air as he half-whispered, "Do you want me to stop?" His voice was low and husky and sexy, and at the same time he asked the question he teased one of my nipples between two fingers, making me decide he wasn't playing fair.

_Did I want him to stop? How far would it go if I said no? How far did I want it to go? Would he stop if I told him to, if it became too much? What would the consequences be?_

My body was telling me "No, don't stop," whereas my mind was flashing images of that Olivia girl in the hallway one floor down, the multi-colored white board filled to the edges with girls' numbers, and the zebra print bra I had caught a glimpse of in the corner of his room when I first came in. All of this played in my mind, but I still couldn't seem to get my body to register the message that this guy was trouble, and I was inevitably setting myself up for a fall by continuing this.

My hesitation didn't seem to deter Damon as one of his hands glided down my smooth stomach toward the top of my knee-length white skirt. Caroline told me before I left the house that I looked like I was going to church, not on my way to see a hot guy that had made my birthday far more worthwhile.

_Oh, why did I have to think of the pleasure from that night right now? At this very moment when I was trying to make a decision whether to stay or leave? _

I felt Damon's fingers brushing along my hip bone, slowly dipping into the top of the skirt as he bent his head, and his soft lips worked their silky magic on my small amount of cleavage peeking out from my bra. I was still warring my internal battle with myself, while subconsciously wishing his hand would continue its current path, when I felt him stop.

He had completely frozen; the air around us became silent with the lack of kissing and sucking sounds. I think he was even holding his breath because I could no longer hear the soft huff of air exhaling from his lips anymore.

Opening my eyes, I was met with an intense sea of blue. Damon's slightly parted lips were still glued to my sensitive skin, his hand remained in its place just barely underneath the top hem of my skirt, but his eyes were looking at me from underneath his dark lashes expectantly; waiting. I still hadn't answered him, and he had courteously stopped before he went any further.

_How long had it been since he asked the question? How long had I been conversing with myself? Had I even come to a decision?_

Damon placed a soft kiss where his lips had been before pulling back, bending his knees so he was now eye-level with me. His face showed a myriad of emotions - worry, concern, disappointment, and questioning. I couldn't understand the first three; the last was obviously in response to my lack of an answer.

"Elena?"

"No," I barely whispered, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth and feeling extremely vulnerable in just my bra and skirt.

"No?" He pulled back a little more and raised his eyebrows, clearly asking for more clarification; _was I saying no to continuing? Or to stopping?_

I cleared my throat and licked my dry lips before responding a little louder and more confident than before. "No, Damon, I don't want you to stop."

This seemed to be all the confirmation he needed because I was soon scooped up into his arms for a passionate, lingering kiss, one hand cupping my chin as the other supported my arched back. I returned his kiss with just as much force, causing him to take a step back as I followed. He continued his backward motion as I matched each of his steps with my own.

I was so consumed with our dancing tongues and his intoxicating presence before me that I didn't even notice he had unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms until I felt the cool air hit my now exposed nipples. A shiver ran through me, possibly from the cold, but most likely as a result of the feelings he was igniting throughout my body. It was then that I realized how much I wanted him again.

"I'm so glad… you said… that," he whispered in between light pecks, first against my lips and then trailing along my neck downward to my uncovered breasts.

I lowered my arm, allowing the lingering bra strap to slide down until the bra hit the floor at our feet. His teeth grazed one nipple, and I felt myself being spun 180 degrees until the back of my knees hit something soft and solid. Damon gently pushed me backward, forcing me to bend my knees and sit down on what I now realized was his bed. He brought his mouth back to mine, sucking my bottom lip in between his own as I felt myself slowly leaning back until I was lying flat against his satiny covers.

A mild panic ran through me, my already thundering heart beating even faster as I realized I would now have to make another decision.

_Beds usually resulted in sex - although, in the case of my birthday, it hadn't gone quite that far._ _Even with that night still unclear about everything that had happened, I knew that wasn't one of them. A girl just _knows_ those kinds of things._ However, w_ith the way events were escalating so quickly at the moment would I be able to say no if I decided this wasn't what I wanted?_

His mouth was on my neck and steadily trailing downward as his hands were working on lifting my skirt upward from my knees. My thoughts continued to run amuck the lower he went; licking and nibbling around my belly button, his hands dangerously close to my high upper thighs. The higher his fingers grazed, the closer I came to not wanting him to stop.

"Da-Damon," his name fell from my lips in a breathless sigh rather than the question I was aiming to form.

"You're so beautiful," he said in a soft voice, tickling my stomach with his warm breath. My heart fluttered a little at the compliment until I started wondering how many girls had been in my exact position before and heard the same phrase fall from his sexy, pouty lips.

His fingers tightened around my inner thighs, and I almost lost my resolve as tingles erupted from my toes up to where I knew his destination to be; but I had to know before he reached it, before the longing inside of me took over completely.

"Damon?" I successfully managed to ask this time.

He looked up from where he was sucking near my hipbone, question in his eyes for a brief moment before registering understanding.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetheart," he replied as if reading my mind.

_Well, Caroline always did say I was like an open book. One look at my face would tell you anything you needed to know about my thoughts. _

I nodded, a silent acquiesce for him to continue although I would bet money that my face still showed my uncertainty because he asked, "You sure?" immediately creating a sense of déjà vu as I was once again thrown back into memories of that night.

_"You sure?" Damon asked, giving me a look so sincere I thought my heart would melt… I smiled and he kissed me and most of my fears faded away... Undressing each other in a frenzy... fingers pumping and thrusting inside of me… caresses all over my body as I pumped him hard… gentle kisses… tasting me as I completely lost control and came around his tongue and hand._

"Mhmm," I moaned, bringing myself back to the present.

After reliving all of that in my mind there was no way I was stopping now, not when I was so close to feeling that pleasure again. Damon took that as permission and his hands glided up my legs the remaining amount to my underwear. His tongue darted out against my warming skin above my skirt as his fingers brushed aside the small piece of fabric covering my dripping want.

He teased me, building my anticipation further, need becoming an all-consuming ache, before he finally slipped two fingers inside of me. The breath I was holding was released in a soft moan before turning to rapid, short gasps as my pleasure heightened with his increased pace.

_Damon was good - no, he was great – at what he did. I had to hand it to him._ I forced my brain to shut down and not think about how he learned his expertise, allowing myself to close my eyes and just feel.

It was like everything had begun to move in slow motion as I focused on every minute detail and reaction my body had to him. I felt the rhythm of his fingers moving in and out of me, my inner walls tightening around him with each thrust, the slickness of my natural lubrication coating his fingers. I felt his teeth grazing my abdomen, my rising body temperature, the slippery satin bunching between my fingertips as I fisted the sheets, and the knot slowly forming in my stomach signaling an impending orgasm.

Time resumed its normal pace when his hand twisted, allowing his thumb to maneuver along my clit, rubbing circles and making my knees start to tremble. Concentrating on the pressure building, the imminent ecstasy rose before he suddenly pulled his fingers out. I felt the loss immediately and may have embarrassingly whimpered at the empty feeling spreading throughout.

"I want to taste you as you cum," he said in a rough and husky voice that sent a jolt straight to the area he was just pleasuring.

My heart pounded loudly as he began pulling my skirt down. I lifted my hips off the bed to help, and kicked it off once it reached my feet. He laughed.

"Anxious, are we?"

I responded in a low hiss as he used his teeth to slowly pull my white underwear down, his focus trained on my face, blue eyes boring into my brown ones as he removed the cotton with ease, not once needing the assistance of his hands. The image of his white teeth and full lips wrapped around my underwear would have been an instant turn on if I weren't so flustered already. I was impressed.

"You're good at that," I teased.

His returning smile ignited a fire inside me, causing me to smile back in response.

"Yeah, well, it's fun to come up with new ways to remove a girl's clothes. Plus, practice makes perfect."

I would have been slightly offended by his comment if it weren't that I now knew his reputation was wholly based on truth, and also the fact that his nose was skimming along my upper thigh as he said it.

He kissed his way up to my center, licking my thigh and then blowing against it, once again building that anticipation of what was to come.

A quick intake of breath through my teeth followed by a silent exhalation and a long "oh God" fell from my lips when his tongue delved into my wetness.

His fingers and tongue alternated rhythms between my clit and my entrance, bringing me back to the brink with each passing moment. My breathing was rough and irregular, mixed with low moans and soft exclamations as my legs once again began to quiver.

"Fuck, I love those sounds you make… your taste… it's incredible."

The vibrations from Damon's voice created a new sensation, intensifying the growing force inside of me. I could feel my walls contracting of their own volition and knew I was close.

My grip on Damon's sheets tightened underneath me, fisting and twisting them in my hands when he sucked my clit in between his lips.

"Oh yes… God… right there," I cried out loudly, my moaning disturbing the near-silent air.

He continued his sucking and fingering, aiming to hit my g-spot with his curled digits.

"Mmm… so close… oh my-yy God… Damon!"

My syllables were drawn out with each word that came from my mouth, ending in a shrill screaming of his name as my orgasm hit me and overpowered my senses. My mind went blank, and I was thrust into blissful oblivion as wave after wave of pleasure ran through me.

I vaguely registered his lips all over my body as he kissed me down from my high, still feeling detached from the world as I reveled in the after-effects of the mind-blowing orgasm he had just given me, literally.

When I finally came to, I noticed he was chuckling and realized he had said something.

"What?" I asked, feeling bad about not hearing him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, still laughing as he sat beside me on the bed.

"No, what'd you say? Sorry, I didn't hear. I was… um… distracted?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question and he laughed harder at my choice of words.

"Distracted, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Oh hush," I teased, sitting up and pushing playfully against his chest. "Now, stop trying to change the subject and tell me what you said."

All traces of laughter left his face as he looked down at me. "I said thank you," he said simply.

"Thank you? Um, shouldn't _I_ be the one thanking _you_? What are you thanking _me_ for?"

"For confirming to my whole house how skilled I truly am," he teased.

My jaw dropped open in shock and my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. _I hadn't been that loud, had I?_

"Oh my God," I said before hiding my face in my hands.

_How was I even going to show my face downstairs now? Oh no! I'm not going to be able to leave. I'll be stuck here in Damon's room forever. _

_Wait a sec._

I peeked through my fingers to find Damon's bare chest right in front of me. I longed to reach out and touch it, run my fingers down his abs and along his happy trail leading straight to the bulge in his pants. _Well, maybe being stuck here wouldn't be such a bad thing after all_.

My face was still covered with my hands, but with the small gap I had created between my fingers it was obvious what I was now staring at. My eyes rolled up to see Damon gazing down at me, the look he was giving me made it clear he was aware of what I had been doing.

His hands reached up to my wrists, gently sliding them over my own and lowering them. His eye contact never wavered, even when I trailed my fingertips along his chest, his hands still gripping mine and guiding my movements lower.

I leaned in toward him, slightly tilting my chin up toward his face and waited for him to meet me the rest of the way. My eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his lips softly against mine just as my hand alighted on the button of his jeans.

I deepened the kiss, pressing my naked form closer to him as I popped the button with my fingers. Our tongues danced while I lowered his zipper and pushed him back onto the bed. I moved to straddle his legs, bringing my lips to his neck and reaching into his jeans nervously.

I don't know why I was so nervous by what I was planning to do, it wasn't anything that hadn't been done already that one night, but the thought of being sober this time, and not having the excuse of being bad at it because I was drunk increased my anxiety with every inch my head moved lower. Not to mention I was sure there were plenty of girls whom I would be compared to while I was giving him head.

My one hand had removed him from his jeans while the other worked to push his pants and boxers down to give me easier access. Once I got them to his knees, Damon used his feet to kick them the rest of the way off and smiled.

I glanced back and forth from his face to the large appendage in my hand, hoping he didn't sense my apprehension. _Was it this big the other night? How did it even fit?_ I placed open mouthed kisses along his abdomen, secretly working to stretch my jaw and prepare myself while my hand moved up and down his length, mentally calculating how I was going to do it.

Instead of moving my head lower, I continued to kiss his stomach, working side to side and stalling, praying he didn't notice. Chancing a glance upward, I saw he was sitting up slightly on his elbows and looking at me expectantly.

_C'mon, Elena, you did this the other night with no difficulty. There's no need to be nervous. You've given guys head before, no problem. _

_Why is it so different now? It's like jumping into a pool, just dive in and get the worst part of it over with._

With my pep talk complete, I scooted myself backward, aligning my head with his hard-on and moistened my lips. His sharp intake of breath helped ease my trepidation a fraction as I closed my eyes and sucked the head of him into my mouth, running my tongue along the underside while working my hand upward. I created a steady rhythm with my hand and bobbing head, supporting myself with my other arm.

His hands were soon on my breasts, kneading and teasing and making me moan as my head slid lower along his length. He must have enjoyed the vibrations caused by my moaning because of his corresponding groans. My confidence grew and I moved faster as he increased the pressure he was using on my breasts.

"Fuck!" he cried, causing me to open my eyes and look up at him. His eyes were nearly black, half-closed as if he was fighting to keep them open.

When his gaze met mine I saw his tongue dart out along his lips and felt his hands move along my stomach. I shifted my body forward, making it easier for him to reach his destination. My moans grew when his thumb found my clit, rubbing in circles as I moved faster along his cock. I felt another orgasm building inside of me, and had to work hard to concentrate on what I was doing.

My jaw was starting to ache, and I didn't think I would be able to hold my impending orgasm off for long, especially when Damon shifted his hand and began fingering me. My heavy panting was making it difficult to continue to breathe.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Damon groaned, his fingers thrusting in and out of me, my hips rocking with his movements. "I want to be inside this wet little pussy of yours so fucking bad right now."

My body tensed at his words, and I forced myself to move faster. I don't know what it was about having actual intercourse with Damon that gave me pause. _We were doing everything else, so why not?_

"Ah, to see your tits bouncing up and down as you ride my cock, as I fuck you 'til you scream my name again."

_Well, when he puts it that way…_

With every word, Damon moved quicker, in turn making me do the same. He slid deeper into my mouth, and I focused on relaxing my throat to keep from gagging. If I could make him finish soon, the possibility of having sex at this very moment would become impossible.

I felt my walls begin to clench around Damon's fingers and aimed to deep throat him as much as possible, using my hand on the remaining amount. I noticed with satisfaction that this new angle and depth had caused Damon's breathing to increase and his head was thrown back.

I couldn't hold back any longer when he pinched my clit, waves of pleasure crashing through me like ocean currents, my cries of ecstasy muffled by Damon's dick. He followed soon after, his panting growing rapid, groans and words of profanity falling from his lips as he came in my mouth.

I forced myself to swallow, working hard to not taste the warm, salty liquid. I rolled onto my back next to him on the bed, surprised I was even still coherent after our activities.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with skills here." Damon smirked.

I smiled to myself while trying to return my breathing to normal. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, but I couldn't say I hadn't enjoyed coming here.

_What had I done? I came to return a shirt and ended up at third base with Damon Salvatore. Again._

"You hungry?" he asked, rolling on his side to face me.

"What?" I turned my head sharply to face him, caught off guard by his random question.

"Get dressed, I'll buy you lunch."

"I can't, I have a class in… what time is it?" I quickly sat up, looking around frantically for a clock. Finding the alarm clock on Damon's nightstand, I saw I still had 20 minutes before class and visibly relaxed, leaning back on my elbows and thanking the fact that Greek Row was so close to campus.

"Skip it. You don't have a test or anything, do you?"

"No," I said hesitantly.

"Then skip it."

"You want me to skip class to have lunch with you?"

He nodded.

My eyes narrowed. "You, Mr. President, are trouble."

He merely grinned in response. Something about that cocky smirk on his face had me wanting to say no. _I bet he'd never been turned down before._

"I'm going to have to pass," I told him in as serious a voice I could muster.

"What?" he asked, sitting upright on the bed. I followed.

"I said, 'I'm going to have to pass.' I came to return your shirt and then go to school. Now that I have accomplished my task, I need to head to class. A mind-blowing orgasm isn't going to all of a sudden turn me into a bad student."

I stood up off the bed to retrieve my clothes from where they were strewn about all over the room.

"Mind-blowing, huh?"

I turned my head over my shoulder. That crooked grin once again graced his lips. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my bra. "Yes, Damon, everyone knows you're a sex god and all that," I replied while snapping my bra back into place, my back to him.

"The affirmation is nice to hear though," he teased.

"And, with that arrogant statement, I shall take my leave." I was fully dressed now and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

I turned around, trying, but not succeeding very well, to look at his face instead of his glorious bare chest. His pants were once again fastened.

"So, you're not going to let me buy you lunch?" he asked incredulously, confirming my suspicions that he hadn't ever been told no before.

I smiled, albeit somewhat smugly, and shook my head.

"How about dinner, then?" he offered.

"I have plans." The lie fell from my lips before I even registered it. I had to admit it was a little fun to watch his reactions as I continued to turn him down time and again.

His face registered true amazement as he looked deep in thought. I stifled a giggle. It was intriguing to see the lengths he'd go to just for a piece of ass. I didn't fool myself into believing there was any other reason behind it. He alluded to his reputation more than once today, and, while it was well deserved, I wasn't going to fall for his tricks just for some great sex.

"Looks like I'll have to throw a party at la casa de Delta Iota Kappa in order to see you again. Surely your roommates wouldn't miss out on it."

"And what makes you think I'll tag along with them? I never have in the past."

"Call it a wild hunch." He smiled a true smile this time, the one I saw the night of my birthday when he was with his friends, the one that perfectly portrayed his white teeth and his cute dimples.

He began walking, slowly and deliberately, his eyes holding me in their sapphire gaze as if he were a lithe jungle cat stalking its prey.

"Can you just throw a party at your frat house at a moment's notice like that?" I asked, noticing how my heart had begun to speed up in his approach.

"Sweetheart, I'm the president. I can do whatever I want. Especially if it means I get to see the beautiful…" He took a step toward me. "Sexy…" Followed by another. "Endearing Elena again."

I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks. He was really laying the flattery on thick and I hated that it was working. Only a couple feet from me by now, I knew if he were allowed to reach his destination I wouldn't leave.

"We'll see," I told him and turned to slip out the door before he could say - or do - anything more to stop me.

**AN: A little bit of a longer chapter but I couldn't find a good place to stop, and I didn't want to break it up into two parts again. Hope everyone liked it. Please let me know what you think? I don't usually like to ask for reviews, but I am really curious to know if people are enjoying reading this as much as I like writing it. Thanks in advance and stay tuned for what happens next!**


	4. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

*Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading my story! Seriously, all of those emails about people alerting, favoriting, or even reviewing this make my day! I get a goofy smile on my face every time my inbox pings on my phone and can't wait to respond to all of your thoughts – which I really try to do! I know there are a lot more well-written stories out there with heart-wrenching goodness by _amazing_ authors, so it truly means a lot that you choose mine and take the time to read through my silliness. Anyway, enough from me. On to what you all came here for…

Chapter Four: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Going to class after my interaction with Damon was fruitless because I couldn't have paid any attention if I had tried. I sat there, tapping my pen noisily against my notebook, elbow resting on the desk and head against my hand as I stared at the teacher providing his lecture. However, my thoughts were elsewhere – like on the activities I had been an all too-willing participant in about forty-five minutes or so earlier. Also the fact that I didn't ask any of the questions about the happenings of my birthday night like I meant to. _What is it about Damon Salvatore that turns me into a slut, or at least a more… promiscuous person?_ A blush infused my cheeks and I told myself to stop thinking about such things during class.

To my relief, and the students around me, class finally ended. In hindsight, I couldn't believe any of what had happened with Damon even occurred, and how collected I had seemed as I told him no. True, I did have class, but people don't just turn someone like Damon charm-your-panties-right-off Salvatore down.

I walked in a daze across campus toward my house, thanking the fact that Tuesdays were my short days with only one class in the afternoon and then one later in the evening. However, I knew there was something else I was supposed to be doing, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was. It was like a fog had settled over my brain, clouding my waking moments and making them seem almost dream-like. Luckily, the house I shared with my roommates wasn't far from the Social Science building on campus, because I couldn't tell you if there were any cars on the street, how many people were out and about, or even the shade of blue the sky was.

When I got home, I was grateful to see Caroline. I knew if anyone were able to snap me out of... whatever I was in, it was her. _Or so I thought._

"How'd it go?" she asked, and I knew she wasn't talking about my poly-sci class.

I slowly turned to her, and she must have seen the look on my face because she replied with, "That good, huh?" in a suggestive voice.

All I could do was nod stupidly and plop myself onto the couch next to her, my legs hanging over the arm of it with my head practically in her denim-clad lap and a goofy smile on my face. She sat there, staring down at me and tapping her polished nails along the top of the couch as she waited for me to elaborate.

"It was… he's just… God, I'm in trouble."

She smiled and begged for me to continue until I finally broke down and told her a large amount of it, leaving out only the most intimate of details. I was just explaining how he had asked me to lunch and my decline when she interrupted me.

"Wait, you said no?" Caroline questioned, pushing up on my shoulders and making me sit upright. I nodded as I readjusted my position on the sofa. "Elena! How could you do that?" she exclaimed just as Rebekah and Megan walked in.

"How could she do what?" Megan asked.

I sat there silent as Caroline arched one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows in my direction. Despite my small reconciliation with Rebekah, I was still unsure where we stood in relation to talking about the Delta President. I didn't exactly know how to proceed.

"C'mon, finish the story!" Caroline urged, nudging me with her shoulder.

I gave her a pointed look that clearly communicated my reluctance to continue before I finished with, "And then I went to class and came home."

Caroline gave me a withered look but, thankfully, let it lie. Megan looked a little bored by the entire conversation, and I was too afraid to see the look on Rebekah's face to know if she bought my hurried ending or not.

"Whatever, look the Delta Iota Kappas are having a party," Rebekah said, tossing a blue flyer into our laps.

My eyes widened as I looked at the familiar Greek Letters, a black and white picture of the house I had been in earlier, and the bold words that clearly stated, "PARTY!" across the page.

"That was fast." _It's only been what, an hour and a half? Maybe two hours?_

"What?" Rebekah asked, and I looked up in confusion until I realized I must have said that out loud.

"Oh… um… nothing," I finished, looking down at my lap only to be met with the cerulean reminder of my earlier conversation with Damon. The date was set for Thursday night, two days away.

"I call BS," she called me out. "You're staring at that paper like it's a bloody three-headed dog, Elena!"

I sighed, knowing I was trapped. Slowly placing the flyer on the glass coffee table in front of me and taking my sweet time about it to prepare myself, I took a deep breath and confessed the real ending to my story, including the part where Damon had said he would throw a party if it meant seeing me again. "Then I left for class," I ended. "I never thought he was actually being serious or that he would put it together so quickly."

I glanced around at my three roommates, clearly trying to process everything I had just said.

Caroline finally broke the silence. "Wow, he must really like you."

"Or just wants the challenge of chasing after the girl next door," Rebekah muttered under her breath.

Surprised, I looked at Rebekah. However, it was Megan who spoke.

"Christ, jealous much, Bex?" she spat.

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows rose into my hairline. Megan was one of the last people I would have expected to come to my defense, and I felt a high amount of gratitude to her in that moment.

"Besides, some Delta corruption is just what our little good girl Elena needs." She smiled a wicked little smile. "Especially after that whole mess with Matt. She must be _dying_ for a good fuck," she finished, and my newfound gratitude disappeared instantly.

_She never even knew Matt, and it wasn't about good sex. If that's what everyone thought then I just wouldn't go to the stupid party. I've never gone to previous frat parties, so why start now? Damon Salvatore could throw a hundred parties for all I cared, and I still wouldn't go!_

A knock on my door alerted me to Bonnie's presence. She wore a sad, yet hopeful, face as she strode to my bedside and sat with me. 

"Come here, hun. I heard what happened," she said, embracing me in a hug and rubbing my back. 

I pulled back. "I know, it's just... ugh... I don't even know." 

"Yeah, you don't need to explain it to me. Living in a house full of girls can be... tiring," she responded with a noticeable sigh. "Don't let it get to you. Maybe Rebekah and Megan are on the same cycle or something?"

An automatic smile graced my face. 

"It's not just about sex for me, Bon, and it bothers me that everyone in the house thinks that. I've never been that kind of girl, and just because some hot guy is showing an interest doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am." 

"Not everybody thinks that. You know how Megan is – she only has a one track mind! To her everything is about sex... and no one knows what's up with Rebekah, but don't let her get to you either. She's clearly jealous because Damon is showing you more attention than he ever did after their little 'thing.'" She punctuated her words with air quotes and a deliberate eye roll, clearly remembering Rebekah's long-lived infatuation with Damon at the beginning of the semester.

"We, your true friends," she continued, giving me a pointed look. "Know you, and we know how you are. While the sex may turn out amazing, we know that's not the only thing about Damon that you like. 

"Elena, seriously, I had my doubts before, because of both his reputation and the whole think with Bex, but this party is clearly being thrown for you. This isn't the Damon Salvatore that the entire school _wishes_ they knew and _do_ love anyway. Delta Iota Kappa never throws last minute, same-week parties. This is the first I've ever heard of it since attending school. He's sending you a message, and he'll be looking for you. Don't think about Megan or Rebekah or anyone else. What do you want?" 

As soon as she asked, a picture of Damon appeared in my mind. It wasn't just his bare and toned chest that I envisioned – although that was there too – but his blue eyes and crooked smile as he entreated me to go to lunch with him. His pouty lips and wide eyes as I said no. _Bonnie was right. I needed to be a little selfish. I needed to think about what I wanted. He was putting himself out there, and it was time I did the same._ Decided, a smile came to my face.

_Ladies and gentleman, Bonnie Bennett, best pep-talk giver ever!_

"Can you help me pick out an outfit?"

Thursday night I found myself standing in front of a familiar set of steps belonging to the Delta Iota Kappa house. I was surrounded by my three roommates, wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt, a V-neck top, and a pair of crimson heels courtesy of Caroline. Slightly intoxicated – once again Caroline's idea to gain some of that liquid courage – I climbed said steps and our group of girls was enthusiastically welcomed in.

I was surprised by how completely and utterly packed it was. I had thought parties only got this crowded in lame teen movies. Apparently, I was wrong.

It was a stark contrast from the almost casual and laid-back atmosphere from the other day. Loud music was blaring from the large speakers, some people were dancing, but the majority was in an array of clumped gatherings with standard party-red plastic cups in hand. The pool table I had seen the other day had been covered and converted into a beer-pong table where several cheers and chants erupted as some of the fraternity brothers sank the Ping-Pong balls into cups of beer.

Caroline stayed with me as everyone else headed off in opposite directions. A boy, who I assumed was a pledge due to the girly apron around his waist, wandered over to us carrying a tray of Jello-shots. Caroline snagged four of the childish Dixie cups filled with alcoholic doom and offered two of them to me.

"Oh c'mon, Elena. It's a party, drink and then go hook up with your president."

She smiled and grabbed my hand, placing the cups into them. _What the hell, right?_ I thought, looking down at the red gelatin before tossing both cups back like the drinking pro I so was not. Caroline was impressed.

"Damn, girl, I didn't expect you to take both at once. They may taste fruity, but trust me, they can be quite dangerous."

She followed my lead, taking one shot after the other as we moved further into the house. I couldn't help but search a little for Damon. I wasn't expecting him to welcome me at the door or anything, but we had been here for almost twenty minutes and there was still no sign of him. _Maybe I shouldn't have come_.

"So, are you going to seek him out? Or just wait 'till he comes to you?" she yelled, trying to be heard over the trendy music.

"Umm... I think I'll –"

I didn't finish my sentence because the topic of conversation came into view. As well as a tall, leggy blonde jumping up and down and wrapping her arms around him excitedly, two darts in hand as she shouted about throwing a bullseye. He threw his head back and planted a kiss on her cheek before signaling to her to throw her remaining darts.

"Just remember what's on the line for this game, Damon," the slutty girl said suggestively before adjusting her top to give him the best view possible of her cleavage.

"Well, we know it's not her virtue on the line." I forced a smile at Caroline's comment and turned my eyes away as the girl began to bounce her assets once again. "Elena, sweetie, don't. Look at their body language. That bitch is doing everything to get his attention – literally, she has the goods all out there – and all he did was kiss her on the cheek."

I rotated my body fully away from the scene, not wanting to see anymore, but not really as upset as I expected myself to be. _After all, who am I to condemn Damon Salvatore for just being _exactly_ the guy I thought he was?_ I had resolved to have a good time tonight, and that was just what I was going to do... starting with some more tasty Jello-shots.

Caroline followed behind like a dutiful little puppy, trying to calm me down when I didn't need to be calmed. I was perfectly fine.

Tracking down a pledge carrying now green-gelatin, I grabbed two Dixie cups. I didn't even feel the alcohol from earlier so figured I'd take more this time around.

Swallowing each in succession and wincing a little at the aftertaste – they must have been more potent – I snatched up one more before the guy moved on. I was in the process of raising the third cup to my lips when Caroline staid my arm with her hand.

"Remember what I said about these being dangerous?"

"Yeah, but I'm not even feeling any effects," I replied before resuming the cup's path to my lips.

She stopped me again.

"That's because not enough time has passed. Now, all four of those shots you have taken are going to hit you at once, in addition to the Smirnoff we drank before we came. I'm all for you having fun, but you need to slow down."

She grabbed the cup from my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know this isn't what you expected. You wanna talk?"

I tried my best to avoid her gaze. Looking to the side, my eyes alighted on a group of people sitting around a round table, cards and drinks scattered on it.

"Nope," I said, still not meeting her eyes. "I want to have fun, beginning with whatever they're playing."

We both glanced over to the round table just as everyone threw their cards in the center. One girl, a cute busty brunette with short hair and a tiara, removed her shirt to the pleasure of all the men around. She laughed after taking a shot of golden liquid and grabbed the tie of the guy next to her, using it as leverage to pull him into her lips. One of her hands ran down his bare chest as she continued to twist the tie around her fingers.

"It looks like strip poker with an additional wager of drinking," Caroline told me. "Still want to join in?"

I glanced at the girl, whose lace-clad breasts were now being fully palmed by the frat guy in a tie as they made out.

"Maybe not," I replied a little giggly as I began to feel the effects of the four Jello-shots I had consumed.

"So, what's your big plan for having fun then?" she asked a little haughtily.

I turned to her in annoyance, ready to inform her I was over the baby-sitting routine, when I witnessed her face contort from a look of irritation to one of awe. Following her line of sight, I came to a familiar frat boy with dirty-blond hair. It looked like he had spotted Caroline and seemed to be making his way through the thick crowd.

"I'll figure something out. Go have fun, Caroline. I'll be fine." She nodded her head without looking in my direction, and I squeezed her arm gently in support. Judging by her reaction she knew who the guy was, and I wasn't about to begrudge her enjoyment just because I suddenly wasn't up for a party.

I turned and walked down an unfamiliar hallway in search of a bathroom, thinking maybe it was best if I just left, and wondering why Caroline had never mentioned this guy, when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

I stopped mid-stride. I didn't need to turn around to see who the voice belonged to.

"What's it to you?" I returned harshly, my back to him.

"Are you not enjoying your party?"

His question made me finally turn.

"_My_ party, huh? Is that so? Tell me, Damon, what makes it mine? Because, looking around, I don't see anything to suggest that it would be."

I spread my arms in an all-encompassing motion to indicate all the party-goers and debauchery around the house.

Throughout my outburst his smirk simply grew. Talking to him was so infuriating! That, combined with the liquor running through my veins, put me in a mood ill-equipped to deal with any games from the Delta Iota Kappa President. However, it was hard to stay mad at someone when all you wanted to do was throw them against the wall and do naughty things.

"To answer your questions: yes, your party. It's yours because I convinced my roommates it would be worth their while to have a party on a Thursday night with little to no preparation. I wanted to see you again and was hoping, betting, _counting_, on the fact that you would come," he said, taking a few steps in my direction.

"Yeah, I could see you were waiting expectantly and oh-so patiently for my arrival with some DIK slut rubbing herself all over you," I muttered.

"Well, I do have a reputation to protect after all," he said with a shrug before taking a gulp of his drink.

I knew he was teasing due to the cocky smirk on his face that I almost wanted to slap off. I pushed him against the wall playfully, but I must have caught him off guard because he hit the wall with a loud thud and his drink sloshed out of his cup and onto his hand.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and looked at me in surprise.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength." I giggled and walked up to him. "Aww, I spilled your drink."

Suddenly feeling more courage than I actually had, I looked up through my eyelashes, bit my lip, and tried to be seductive. "Let me help you."

Taking his alcohol soaked hand in mine, I raised it to my lips and slowly sucked down the length of his pointer finger, swirling my tongue around the length of it on the way back up. _Yup, definitely feeling those Jello-shots now._ I released his finger with a _pop_, and then looked back up at him. His blue eyes were smoldering, lips parted, and it appeared that he was having a difficult time retaining his hold on the plastic red cup.

He used the thumb from the hand I was still holding to brush across my bottom lip and released it from the hold of my teeth. It was like everything was in slow motion – an occurrence that seemed to happen a lot when I was with him. I kissed the tip of his thumb and smiled, releasing his wrist.

He brought his empty hand up to gently cup my cheek and leaned his head toward mine. My breath caught as I braced myself for the kiss I was sure he was about to give me, my heart racing like a hundred horses, his face only a couple inches from mine.

"Elena," he whispered and I could feel his warm breath fanning my lips. I parted them, tasting the scent of alcohol that wafted toward me and closed my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

_I don't need the play by play, Damon, just kiss me already._

"Mmm," was all I could offer by way of response as I tilted my head up toward him just as he brought his lips to mine. Our lips molded to each others, and I softly kissed him in return, my eyelids fluttering closed. He increased the pressure and snaked his tongue out to part my lips.

I moaned when our tongues touched which seemed to spur Damon on. I heard him slam his drink down on the table beside us that I hadn't even noticed before because my attention was solely focused on him. Not even a second later his hands grabbed my hips and suddenly, I was the one pressed up against the wall as he pushed his tongue further into my mouth, tightening his grip on my waist. One of his hands slid upward toward my breast, lightly brushing his thumb across my hardening nipple through my shirt.

I threw my leg up around him and pulled him closer with my heel until I was sandwiched tightly between him and the wall. His hand moved from my hip down my hitched thigh and toward the hem of my skirt as his lips moved to my neck. My head hit the wall as I tilted it back to give him greater access. His fingers slowly dipped beneath my skirt, and I felt him inching his way up to where I suddenly craved him more than any kind of chocolate during my cycle week.

His tongue tickled as it snaked out along my pulse point, and I began to giggle just as his fingers found their way underneath the barely-there, black lace underwear. I don't know why, but my thoughts flashed back a few days ago to a hall in this very same building and the people in it, making out, giggling, half-naked for whomever to see. I wasn't that girl. I wasn't just another DIK slut, nor did I want to be another notch on Damon Salvatore's bedpost.

"Stop," I half-whispered, half-moaned from the things he was doing to me.

He pulled his head from my collarbone, but his fingers resumed their motion.

"Really?" he questioned before halting his movements.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out at the loss of movement as my brown eyes met warm blue, both of us panting.

_Of course, I don't want him to stop. What am I thinking?_

"Oh, God," I moaned. "No, keep going."

I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth to mine, pushing myself against him, breathing in alcohol and feeling drunk on lust. All earlier thoughts of abstaining in such a public place had been entirely wiped away, and I was unpleasantly surprised when Damon removed his fingers and grasped my ankle to lower it to the floor. I broke the kiss and looked at him, pulling my head back to look into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," he muttered so low I don't think I was supposed to hear it. "Elena, you're really great, but—"

"Don't," I interrupted. I didn't let him finish that sentence. I didn't _want_ him to finish that sentence. I was afraid at what the rest of that sentence entailed.

_But what? I'm not as good as all the other girls? I'm not DIK slut material? I wasn't worthy to be another notch on Damon Salvatore's bedpost? God, what the hell was I even thinking throwing myself at him in a freaking hallway?_

My lust-drunk and alcohol-tipsy mind failed to remember my earlier thoughts about not wanting to be a notch on his bedpost. I pulled completely away from him, dislodging my arms and taking a few steps to the side while righting my skirt. He made to follow, but I held my hand up in a stopping motion.

"Elena, it's not like that," he said in defense, and I held my hand out further. I didn't want to hear what it was like.

"Look umm… this was a great party, but... I gotta go. Class tomorrow and stuff… Maybe I'll see you around campus or something."

Words were spewing from my mouth, and I had no idea what I was saying. I just knew I wanted to leave. I felt so embarrassed! I didn't want the rejection that was sure to come.

I turned to leave, but Damon was standing close enough to reach out and grab my arm.

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's not like that. Let me explain, please?" he said to my back when I didn't turn around.

I stopped walking, but still didn't turn. I don't know why I stayed, but a small part inside me felt an inkling of hope that maybe it wasn't rejection awaiting me, although the rational side was fighting for control.

_Of course it is, Elena. You aren't anything special in his mind. Remember Rebekah's already been down this road before? Don't let him fool you too_.

When he saw that I was no longer retreating, he continued. "Iwannatakeyouout." The words were rushed and I wasn't sure if I heard correctly, so I turned around.

"What?"

"I want to take you on a date. I don't want to fuck you in my frat hallway during a party."

"Oh," I said stupidly. The interaction was just too much for my mind to keep up with. I felt like those ping pong balls in the other room, tossed back and forth.

"I'd at least take you upstairs to my room first," he teased with a smile and did that thing with his eyes that makes butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I laughed and shoved his chest playfully and then began laughing harder when I realized that was how we ended up here to begin with.

"So… are you at least going to give me your number this time?" he asked, stopping my laughter.

"Because you want to take me out?" I questioned and cocked my head, still unsure why he was going through all this trouble.

He nodded, and maybe it was the intensity of his blue eyes or the alcohol swirling through my veins. Or maybe it was because my hormones were going crazy and my pulse was racing, but I found myself reaching into his pocket where I could see the mild outline of his cell phone – among another object – and pulled it out. I quickly typed my number into it, smiling a little to myself as I added an addition after the name "Elena Gilbert."

I held it out to him and his fingers brushed mine as he reached for it, causing shivers to run down my spine. Never taking his eyes from my face, he replaced it in his pocket before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. I tried not to feel the disappointment that my night was so suddenly ending, especially after the abrupt change it had taken, when I decided it didn't have to if I didn't want it to. After all, he said he wanted to take me out, but what was the reason for it? Just so he could have a clear conscience before we had sex? Why waste the time, money, or effort when we could both achieve satisfaction tonight?

He started to pull away from his lingering on my cheek, but I turned my head instead so my lips could catch his. This time I was the one calling the shots as my tongue flicked along his lips, parting them and mingling it with his own fiercely. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before I pulled back, lowered my hand to rest on his chest, and looked up at him.

"You said something about your room?"

I could tell he was shocked by the slight drop of his jaw and widening of his eyes, but he tried to conceal it quickly.

"Really?" he asked me for the second time that night.

Instead of answering, I kissed him again, putting every ounce of longing into every flick of my tongue, my nose grazing along his five o'clock shadow on the path to his ear. Taking the lobe between my teeth, I pulled gently before releasing it.

"Yes," I breathed heavily into his ear, not knowing where this sudden bout of confidence came from, but not shying away from it either. His hand that had found its way to my hip during our kiss tightened, cementing my newborn confidence. I stepped back and motioned for him to go in front of me.

"Lead the way, Mr. President."

AN: I can hear the complaints now for leaving it there, but if I didn't break this chapter up it would have been ridiculously long! As noted before, I got a new job and updates will not be as frequent anymore. I am going to attempt weekly updates, and Mondays seem like a pretty good day for it. However, don't hold me to that because I can see my life getting pretty hectic soon as this job gets further underway. We are also coming up on the end of the pre-written parts, but that won't mean much unless my beta-gal falls through. Anyway, enough out of me, now I want to hear from all of you! Just click that button down below there, and I will see you all soon!


	5. A Night of Firsts

*A day early! Lucky you guys. I wanted to reward you all with the update today instead of tomorrow because all of you have been super amazing with your faves, alerts, and especially the reviews. I read and appreciate and respond to every single one that I am able. This chapter starts EXACTLY where the last one left off, so to prevent you guys from having to hit that back button in case you've forgotten. I began with a little snippet from last time. Very important news at the bottom so please enjoy the chapter, read the little note, and then review your little hearts out!

**Also, please excuse any mistakes in this chapter. It was only semi-beta'd. If there are any glaring mistakes please let me know so I can correct them for everyone else. Thanks and I hope you like the chapter!

_Previously on Free Fall: _

"_You said something about your room?"_

_I could tell he was shocked by the slight drop of his jaw and widening of his eyes, but he tried to conceal it quickly. _

"_Really?" he asked me for the second time that night._

_Instead of answering, I kissed him again, putting every ounce of longing into every flick of my tongue, my nose grazing along his five o'clock shadow on the path to his ear. Taking the lobe between my teeth, I pulled gently before releasing it._

"_Yes," I breathed heavily into his ear, not knowing where this sudden bout of confidence came from, but not shying away from it either. His hand that had found its way to my hip during our kiss tightened, cementing my newborn confidence. I stepped back and motioned for him to go in front of me._

"_Lead the way, Mr. President."_

Chapter Five: A Night of Firsts

I tried to ignore the stares and whispers that were most undeniably about Damon and me heading to his room as we passed through the crowded living room. Looking around to catch either Caroline's or another of my roommates' eyes, I didn't even notice Damon had stopped until I nearly ran into his back.

He stepped to the side and allowed me to pass before ascending the stairs behind me. By the time I reached the second floor landing, all my confidence had melted away, and I was starting to doubt my decision. My step faltered as I began to climb the next set of stairs, but I was steadied by Damon before I could trip entirely. Once I found myself standing outside his door, I was entirely unsure if I could make it inside.

Damon, always seeming more intuitive than I gave him credit for, suddenly had his lips at my ear and a light hand on the small of my back.

"We can just talk, sweetheart. No pressure."

"Yeah," I said softly.

"But if you change your mind…" He walked around me and opened his bedroom door before turning, a glint in his eyes that told me the next thing out of his mouth was going to be some arrogant, Damon-like comment. "… I promise you won't regret it."

_And there it is._

I rolled my eyes at his cocky nonchalance and walked into his room when he stepped to the side to allow me to enter. The click of the door as it shut reverberated through my head with a finality I couldn't ignore, and I was cast in darkness. I heard Damon crossing the room and fumbling around until a soft light illuminated it.

"Better?" he asked before moving to sit on his large bed.

I remembered that bed. More importantly, I remembered what we had done on that bed and a rush of heat came to my cheeks at the thought. Judging by the smug grin that appeared on Damon's face, he knew exactly where my thoughts were, making me blush even more.

He patted the bed next to him in invitation, but I saw a large office chair by his desk and headed for that instead. His smile fell when he saw me sit there, but instead he just stood up and came to lean against his desk, so we were in close proximity. It was exactly what I was trying to avoid, at least until my head was in a better position to make clear choices – not that the amount of alcohol I had consumed was really fogging my mind anymore. No, it was more the intoxication of his flirty eyes and sexy dimples and charming nature that gave me cause to worry.

"So," he began, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I didn't hear the rest of what he said because my concentration was solely focused on the muscles in his arms. The slight bulge caused the short sleeve of his t-shirt to ride up and show them off even more.

_God, I love the feel of those arms around me._

I tore my attention away from his chiseled form long enough to realize he had stopped talking, and I hadn't heard a thing he said.

"What?" I asked, trying not to feel dumb when a knowing smile turned up his lips.

"See something you like?" he teased, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh yes, Damon, everyone knows how handsome you are."

"I see my reputation precedes me then."

His eyes were twinkling in mirth, his eyebrows out in full-force, and his lips were still slightly swollen from when we made out earlier. I couldn't help but be intrigued by the man before me. I subconsciously crossed my legs in the chair, noticing how his eyes flickered down to them, and smiled.

"I hear that reputation is well deserved."

"You would know," he said with that same boastful grin.

I leaned forward, bracing my hands on the chair arms, well aware that my V-cut top was probably giving him an eyeful.

"Something tells me I don't even know the half of it."

He uncrossed his arms and walked over until he was right in front of me. He surprised me when he leaned forward and placed his hands over mine, his face a few inches away.

"Would you like to find out?"

He licked his lips and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to give in and let him pleasure me the seven ways till Sunday that I'm sure he could. In fact, that was exactly my plan when I agreed to come up here, but I was also dying to know more about the man behind the Delta Iota Kappa President exterior. The man that something told me very few people knew. He already said he wanted to take me out. _Was it just to get in my pants?_ If that were the case, we would've been having sex against a wall downstairs at this very moment.

_Would he even let me in if I tried?_ Only one way to find out.

"Love to," I replied, and he tilted his head in to kiss me. "But," I added, turning so he met my cheek instead, "as I said earlier, I have class tomorrow, and it is getting pretty late."

I pushed on his solid chest to get him to back up and allow me to rise from the chair. I could tell by the incredulous raising of his eyebrows and parted lips that this was not his plan at all, and that brought on a small smile of satisfaction. I stood up on my tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips, turned, and walked toward the door. My hand had twisted the knob half-way when his voice called out.

"Wait!"

_Talk about déjà vu._

I let go of the handle and turned, waiting for him to speak. He lifted his arm behind his neck and rubbed it, a habit of his I recognized from the night we met.

"When can I take you out?" he asked.

"Really? You still want to?"

I was in serious awe that after the major cockblocking I put him through he would want anything to do with me. _Was I a part of a bet or something? Why was he pushing this with me?_

"Yes. Of course," he replied.

"Why?"

I could tell he wasn't expecting my question, but he soon recovered and crossed the room. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his lips as if he were courting a princess. It was cheesy, and I hated that it still caused me to blush and smile shyly.

"Because, Elena Gilbert, you intrigue me. You're beautiful, and don't fall for my BS—"

"Because it's lame," I interrupted, teasing.

"And charming," he added.

"Well, there is that." I smiled.

"And also because I want to get to know you," he finished, and I wondered if it was another DIK President ploy or if he was being sincere.

_Is there really any way of knowing for real? Other than to take a leap of faith and probably end up falling flat on my face?_

"And you want into my pants." I smiled, so he knew I was joking… mostly.

"Well, there is that."

He threw my own words from a minute ago back at me and gave me his panty-dropping grin, and the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Saturday. Eight o'clock."

I bit my lip and dropped my eyes as soon as the words were out, wondering why I had just blurted out date instructions to a guy who doesn't date.

"Looking forward to it," he said.

"Same here." And I really was.

Goodbye was on the tip of my tongue, but Damon raised my chin to look at him, and I was trapped in blue eyes and pouty lips. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead we were stuck in this charged silence that was not the least bit awkward. I could see myself getting completely lost in the man before me, a fact that both frightened and excited me.

My breathing had picked up in whatever limbo we were fixed in. I realized my lips had parted when my mouth became dry from breathing in the still air. I licked my lips and saw his eyes dart down to the movement. He leaned in closer, his own breathing beginning to pick up in conjunction with my rapidly beating heart.

_Give in or leave? Give in or leave?_ I asked repeatedly in my head, urging myself to make a decision.

We were both leaning forward now, eyes locked in between furtive glances on puffy lips. I still had not quieted the waging internal war when his lips brushed against the corner of my mouth in a chaste kiss. Followed by another on the other side of my mouth like a type of intimate European custom. Then another, this time lightly and squarely on my lips. Until he took the final step inward and increased the pressure of our joined mouths.

Damon deepened the kiss and my eyes closed. Then he did something with his tongue, I couldn't even describe if I tried, that sent tingling energy through every nerve ending and all conscious thought was lost.

Next thing I knew, my shirt was gone, and my bra was quick to follow as we both worked to divest one another of clothing. I vaguely registered being led to the large bed on the opposite end of the room and lying down on the edge as Damon kissed me all over.

I had just lifted my knees to push myself further up the mattress when his hands stopped me, and he made solid eye contact.

"Are you still drunk?"

_What_? was my first thought. The next being, _You're asking me this now? _

Nevertheless, I thought hard about it. I was never really drunk tonight. Sure, I was definitely tipsy when we were downstairs, but now my mind was surprisingly clear of any alcohol, reasoning, or thought.

After a minute, I shook my head.

"You sure?" he asked, sounding skeptical. I knew if I could taste the Jell-O-shots on my breath surely he could as well.

"Would it matter if I was?" I retorted.

He removed his hands from my knees and looked away from me.

"I know you might not believe this, but I'm really not the bad guy you make me out to be, Elena."

I scoffed. _He was right. I didn't believe him. You don't get the reputation he had without an inkling of truth. And I knew from experience that there was _definitely _truth behind it. But I didn't want to have this conversation right now. Not when I was naked and halfway draped across his bed. I didn't even want to_ think _right now. I just wanted to give in to my desires I had worked so hard to fight against all night – all week if I was being honest._

"What if I want a bad boy?" I tried to make my voice seductive and worried it sounded whiny.

His eyes met mine once again, and I raised my eyebrows as if asking, "Well?" before reaching my hand to the back of his neck and pulling him toward me.

He leaned forward and brought his lips to mine, following me as I scooted myself backward toward the headboard. All too soon we were caught up in the moment once more, all questions and thoughts thrown out the window in exchange for lust and passion.

He worked my body in ways I couldn't even imagine, or ever thought possible. It was so different from the night of my birthday and the day I brought back his shirt. It was a slow building of pleasure. Licking, sucking, teasing, and, as my head thrashed wildly from side to side amidst soft pillows, mumbled incoherencies tumbled from my mouth.

He brought me to the brink and back down again in a slow and delicious torture until I couldn't take anymore.

"Damon, please!" I cried, and as if that were the cue he was waiting for, this time he didn't stop. He kept going until I was panting and writhing and screaming his name in ecstasy, fingernails biting so hard at the sheets I was surprised there were no holes afterward.

Kissing his way up my body as I came down from my high, I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me. Hungry blue eyes looked almost black in the dim light and dilation of his arousal. I could feel it even now, hard against my upper thigh.

I turned over, so I was on my side and ran my hand slowly down his chest, his stomach, lower. My eyes followed my movement until I reached my destination. I glanced up to see Damon's eyes watching as I stroked up and down. As if he could sense my stare, he looked at me, eyes threatening to roll backward as I picked up the pace.

"Do you have a...?" I trailed off in my whispered question, thinking he could probably figure out the remainder of it by himself.

His eyes dawned in understanding, and he reached across my body, left arm lightly brushing against my breast and causing me to shiver as he opened a small drawer in the bedside table. I turned my head to watch as he pulled out a square of golden foil that Matt wished he could have used. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, my hand was still wrapped around the large length after all, but my eyes still widened as he tore the corner of the packet open with his teeth.

Upon pulling it out, he rolled onto his back and gently flicked my hand away before rolling it on. He turned his head to me.

"Hop on, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Oh… um…"

I felt my face heat up as I looked down at the bed.

_Was he serious? Just like that I was supposed to get on top?_

When I made no move to "hop on," he scooted himself closer, leaning over me and cupping my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes as his lips graced mine, and his hand trailed down my body, between my breasts, and slid two fingers into me. He pumped me a few times as my hand resumed its position from earlier.

My leg went up over his when his lips went to my neck, and I aligned him to me. I was surprised to find myself free from any indecision; knowing exactly what I wanted for a change with no inner turmoil was strangely freeing. I realized if I stopped worrying and just let go, I may actually enjoy myself that much more.

I rocked my hips a little as he slid in, using the heel of my foot on the back of his thigh for leverage. I could tell from the way the pressure of his teeth against my neck increased that he was fighting to go slow, allowing me to grow accustomed to him.

Although I hadn't had sex with anyone since Matt, and he was nowhere as "gifted" as Damon, it only took a moment before I was rolling my hips into his and wrapping my arms around his back to position him better on top.

_Thank you amazing foreplay! _

With Matt it was always a get in, get off, get out kind of deal – for him. I was lucky if it lasted longer than ten minutes. Damon was totally and completely different. He was attentive to my needs and wants, while still maximizing the pleasure of us both. Hands and lips caressed every inch of my body as we moved together in a rapidly increasing pace. We started off slow, a sweet and almost tender gyrating, but it wasn't long before his pace quickened. Our legs entangled together, teeth grazed, nails scratched, and heavy moans filled the air.

Sometime in the midst of it all, I ended up on top. I worked my hips in a figure eight motion as he gripped me hard by the waist. We created a rhythm without my knowing it, until some of the haze cleared and I realized how sensual it all felt. We just fit. My breasts bounced, and I threw my head back. He would probably have small scratches on his chest, and I, Damon-finger-shaped bruises later, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He sat up, kissing his way from my neck up to my ear. "I told you you'd look good bouncing up and down on my cock," he whispered and a shudder ran threw me. His movements increased and I had to brace myself with my hands grasping his shoulders at the new pace.

"Oh God, Damon," tumbled from my lips in a breathy sigh that was unrecognizable to my ears.

_Who knew me, Elena Gilbert, small town good girl, would love dirty talk? Damon was slowly teaching me more about myself than I ever imagined._

It was as if he was everywhere at once; his hands roamed, and his lips were first on my shoulder, then my neck, along my collar bone. His hair tickled my ear as I tilted my head back to give him better access, tongue snaking out as his teeth nibbled and teased. He pinched my nipples while palming my breasts, and I almost came undone. I was so close, I felt about ready to spontaneously combust at any moment, arching and driving my hips to meet his every thrust.

In between panting breaths and loud moans I was granted with husky grunts of his own satisfaction.

The pleasure… the pleasure was unlike anything I'd felt and I was screaming his name only seconds before a string of profanity fell from his lips as we tumbled into oblivion. I collapsed against his chest as we slowed to a stop; the near-silent air only disturbed by heavy breathing and racing heartbeats.

"What time is it?" I asked after an indeterminate amount of time lying in the near-dark, trying to overcome the drowsiness threatening to pull me under. Sometime in my post-coital bliss I must have been moved so my head rested into the crook of Damon's shoulder and his arm wrapped around me tightly as our legs were entwined.

_Damon a cuddler? Who would have guessed? _

I felt a strange sense of security in that moment, which was odd considering I was laying naked with a man practically a stranger to me.

I heard a rustling of blankets before a sleepy Damon replied.

"One twenty-eight."

I crawled from underneath the sheets, not even sure how we managed to get underneath them, and started to gather my clothes. Damon shifted in the bed as he followed my movements with his eyes.

"You know, contrary to popular belief, I don't just kick girls out of my room after sex. Especially not at one thirty in the morning."

I looked over to him, the dim light illuminating his form as he leaned on one elbow, the sheets only halfway covering him. My eyes drifted lower subconsciously before quickly darting back up to his handsome smile.

"I wasn't lying when I said I have class. And, contrary to popular belief, some people actually do attend classes in college," I teased. "Besides, I'm not really a morning after, walk-of-shame type of girl."

My voice was serious as I pulled my top over my head. I looked down at myself to make sure I was completely dressed, my back turned to the bed, when a few grunts and the sound of movement captured my attention. I saw Damon getting dressed and was completely shocked by the next words out of his mouth.

"Let me at least walk you home," he offered, pulling on his pants and hopping a little as he raised them up, buttoning them.

"It's okay. My place isn't far."

"It could be across the street for all I care. I'm not letting you walk home in the dark by yourself. Not at this time in the morning when all the drunks and crazies are out."

A teasing retort about all the drunks and crazies being in this house was on the tip of my tongue, but instead I replied, "Really, Damon, it's fine. I'm already in tepid water as it is with my roommates." _Why am I mentioning them right now?_ "I honestly don't know how things would go if they saw you had walked me home."

"Fuck 'em!" he exclaimed, and my eyes widened in surprise. After slipping his shoes on he grabbed his keys from his desk before making his way over to me. "I insist." He cupped my cheek and ran his thumb along my lower lip before leaning his head down to give me a soft and lingering kiss.

"Thank you," I said when he pulled away.

"For the kiss or walking you home? Or for…" His head tilted toward the bed in a suggestive manner, and I laughed.

"Umm… All of it?" I questioned and bit my lip, looking at him in my peripheral.

He laughed and threw a heavy arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's get you home," he said, still laughing.

My house was easily within walking distance, for which I was extremely grateful due to the considerable temperature drop outside during the course of the night.

Arms crossed over my chest to ward off the cold, we walked in silence with my heels clacking against the concrete being the only sound disturbing the night air.

I was working on formulating responses in my mind to the questions I would surely be badgered with the minute I stepped foot in my house, and didn't realize how quickly I was walking.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get away from me?" Damon asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I jumped a little, startled, and slowed my pace to allow him to catch up the few steps he had fallen behind.

"Sorry, it's just really cold."

As if to emphasize my point a breeze picked up at that moment, blowing some newly fallen leaves around my ankles, and disrupting my hair even more than my earlier activities already had.

I rubbed my bare arms for friction and started once again toward my house, the leaves crunching loudly underneath my heels. Damon took a step in front of me and turned, halting me in my path. Before I could question why we had stopped he began rubbing his warm hands along my arms. It always amazed me how guys seemed to retain more body heat than girls.

His face contorted into a look of concentration as he tried his hardest to banish my goosebumps. "I'd offer you my jacket, but I didn't grab it before we left."

I smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay, Damon. My house isn't too far from here. You could even head back if you're cold."

He stepped forward and wrapped me fully into his embrace, his chin slightly digging into the top of my head, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you? When are you just going to accept a gentlemanly offer when you're handed one?" he asked quietly into my hair.

His tone was no longer teasing, and I felt a twinge of remorse. I pulled back a little to look into his face. Blue eyes drew me in, the vulnerability clearly showing. I leaned in and kissed him chastely.

"Now," I replied in a whisper and stepped back.

"Good."

He grabbed my hand and we resumed walking. I couldn't help the smile from appearing on my face as I revealed yet another layer of Damon Salvatore. A comfortable silence took hold as we traveled the remaining three blocks to my house.

When I turned into the driveway he followed, our hands remaining together until we reached the small porch.

"This is you?" he asked while ascending the few steps, and I resisted laughing at the cliché movie remark.

"Yup, this is me."

I smiled and looked up at him. The porch light was off, making it hard to discern his face with only the sparse moonlight to see by.

"So when you said Saturday, did you mean tomorrow or next weekend?" he asked.

"Tomorrow isn't Satur— Wait, what?"

My gaze turned to one of confusion. _Why was he talking about Saturday?_

"Well, technically it's Friday now…

I slapped a hand against my forehead. "I know class is going to suck tomorrow!" I groaned.

"… and I'm still taking you on a date." He completed his sentence and I was completely baffled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought we already went through this." He shifted and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, but that was before…" I trailed off, allowing him to draw the obvious conclusion. "I guess... If you still want to then—"

"And you don't?" he interrupted.

"No!" I said a little too emphatically. "I mean, yes, I do want to go out with you on Saturday."

"Okay then. Tomorrow it is."

"Okay."

My lips curled up into a smile as I thought about how excited I really was that we were going to go on a date. I was curious what a guy who doesn't normally take girls on dates would plan.

My smile slowly faded as I realized he was just staring at me. I looked at him and he took a step closer to me, raising one hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, the other cupping the back of my neck gently. He tilted his head down, and I closed my eyes in anticipation of a goodnight kiss, which is why I was surprised by the feel of his nose grazing my jaw and his lips at my ear.

"I'm going to prove to you there's more to me than just mind-blowing sex, Elena Gilbert," he whispered.

His cool breath fanned against my earlobe, causing a tingling shiver to run down my spine. He chuckled and placed a feather-light kiss on my cheek before pulling away, leaving me in a bemused state.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he called out when he was halfway down the driveway, causing me to finally open my eyes.

Still dazed and with my pulse pounding, I turned in his direction.

"Goodnight, Mr. President," I mumbled and knew he wouldn't hear.

I didn't trust my knees not to give out at any second so I rushed to open my door. Although I could still feel his eyes on me, I told myself not to look as the door closed behind me. Allowing myself to collapse against the heavy wood, I barely registered my hand at the cheek he had kissed. If I wasn't careful, I could end up falling hard for this guy.

_Just what am I getting myself into?_

**AN: So, it finally happened! Hope it was worth the wait? I know five chapters is not that long of a wait, but still, some people want their instant gratification. On to important news. This marks the end of the completely already written chapters. From here on out I have snippets written, an outline, and pretty much know what goes where, but I have to actually do the writing. Which means there may be a little more time between updates, especially because my go to beta-gal, who is awesome and amazing and busy as all hell with work and classes, is also now pregnant! Congrats to her! How does this play into Free Fall? Well, since the chapters aren't written it means they aren't edited and she is unavailable until early May. Boo, but that's life right?**

**This gives me two options: A)I can attempt to post my un-edited and carefully gone over with a fine-tooth comb, chapters, but I'm not sure how ugly they will be as she always seems to catch not just typos and grammar errors, but those pesky repeated words and when someone is acting out of character. OR B) I can spend the next month writing the next few chapters and probably all the rest of them (remember it's a fairly short story although it will probably be more than 10 according to my outline) and then as soon as she is done with her classes she can do what she does best and I will resume posting on a weekly schedule. **

**So, dear readers, it's time for you to vote. Do you want chapters now with possible errors? Or do you want a small hiatus and I will start reposting next month? Also, what did you think of the chapter? They finally did **_**it**_**, and Damon still wants to take her out! Click that button below, let me know your thoughts, and I will reward you with a snippet from the next chapter which will include their date. See you next time!**


End file.
